Protecting the princess
by Amni
Summary: James ha muerto, pero... ¿Lily lo resucita? Ya ha llegado la visita a Hogsmeade, y entre las palabras de Lily y la pregunta de James el ambiente es muy tenso. Cap.7: Miedo. Malas Sensaciones.
1. Sentimientos de culpabilidad

Vale, no quería subirlo hasta no tener como mínimo cinco capítulos (al final resulta que solo tengo dos y medio del tercero) y ¡Casi lo logro) (Alegría: ¬.¬''Si tú lo dices...). Por este hecho que bla, bla no sé si tardare mucho o poco en subir capítulos. Lo siento.

Aquí un fic de merodeadores en el cual la emoción comienza pronto (no, aún no) y el romance aún más (o los intentos de violación en futuros capítulos). Si os gusta una Lily fuerte pero en cuestión de sentimientos sensible y llorica, unos merodeadores SEXYS COMO NUNCA (sí, Peter tb, se supone q en tiempos escolares era bueno... supongo ¿no?) Y protegiendo a nuestra querida / odiada (depende ¿sois fans de James?) Tanto por las fans como pro los merodeadores... ¡Entrad!

Este fic lo he hecho gracias a Arina Tanemura (si,si, esa, la autora de Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne ¿Qué no la conoces? Pues envíame un mail y yo te cuento y te paso imágenes –tengo una en la que Maron parece Hermione, aunque no recuerdo dónde esta-). Primero leí el viento Divino (creo que era así, o sea, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne), después el primero de Time Stranger Kyoko (de aquí el fic) y después I·O·N (para más información ya sabéis). Mezcla de que me encantan sus dibujos y que estaba leyendo merodeadores pues... Mirad que ha pasado. 

Si este fic causa ataques por o de aburrimiento no es mi culpa.

Creo que debería callarme ya...

Pero no sé porque estoy contenta y no puedo parar...

Si queréis dibujos del fic solo tenéis que decírmelo...

¡PLAM! (Alegría atiza a maní con una sartén que id a saber de dónde ha sacado)

Alegría: Ahora sí... Comienza el fic

Una ultima cosa ¡Personajes y demás cosas –mayoría- de JK! No me denuncien, por favor. No ganaría con eso, ni con esto, más que alguna fruta, o algo para la gran ensalada o algo por el estilo y si me denuncian alguna multa, y si Dios quiere (mejor dicho los lectores) algún review y puede que... 

¡PLAM! (dos sartenazos)

Alegría: ¡Os quiero, feliz navidad! o___Ô ''

                              *^*^*Protegiendo la princesa^*^*^ 

                              *^*^*Protecting the princess^*^*^

                                                                                                                                                              Por: Mi...Quiero decir, Por: amni

1 CAPITULO: Sentimientos de culpabilidad 

**Frase: ' Si tus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas tu alza la cabeza y sonríe a la vida'**

Lily sabía que para cumplir su destino tenía que ir a Hogwarts. Ella lo sabía y por eso fue. Les dijo a todos que no pasaba nada, que estaría bien, pero aún así insistieron en que se llevase a unos guardaespaldas. Le explicaron que los hijos de sus cuatro guardaespaldas más queridos, estaban en Hogwarts, y que ellos la defenderían. A regañadientes acepto, todo fuese por ir a esa escuela.

La chica se puso especialmente bella aquél día, al fin y al cabo era el primero  que pasaría en Hogwarts. Se puso unos bonitos jeans negros con botas blancas que le llegaban al tobillo. Encima se puso un vestido también blanco y corto con su nombre en el lado izquierdo superior, y como si fuera poco una chaqueta parecida al cuero y negra acabo de adornar. Por su alta posición en la sociedad, la chica siempre tenía que estar bella y por eso su tipo era espléndido. 

Tenía que reconocer que por primera vez en su vida, estaba nerviosa. Antes siempre habían ido a darle clases a casa, no sabía como funcionaba lo de ir a una escuela. Había ido de los tres a los seis años, pero de eso ya hacia diez más... ¿Y si no encajaba? Movió la cabeza para quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Soy Lilian Elisa Evans... No tengo por qué tener miedo. No.

-¿Hablando sola de nuevo, querida Lilian?- pregunto con una profunda reverencia Adam Potter.

-¡Oh! Big Marauders... Que pena despedirme de ustedes... - dijo la chica, con su sonrisa que solo podía dedicarle a ellos cuatro. Adam Potter, Aarón Black, Davids Lupin y Mayú Pettigrew era sus más queridos guardaespaldas y, además, le infundían un gran respeto a la chica. Los hijos que la protegerían en Hogwarts eran suyos.

-Señorita, antes de que se marche debemos de decirle que nuestros hijos han sido entrenados para guardaespaldas (aunque no les guste mucho) pero que igualmente son unos chicos normales y corrientes... Son sus guardaespaldas, pero tendrá que ganarse su confianza. Si los aconsejamos para su cuidado es porque sabemos que lo conseguirá, porque nosotros si confiamos ¿Se enfada usted por mi osadía?- le explico con la rodilla puesta en el suelo el Big Marauder Aarón. La muchacha, ni corta ni perezosa, lo hico levantarse y se arrodillo ella.

-Siempre os lo he dicho: no os arrodilléis ante mí. Yo soy la que lo debe de hacer, yo soy la que os tiene un profundo respeto, la que os admira... Ahora sí, Davids. Tengo una pregunta para usted ¿Los demás chicos saben de la licantropía de su hijo?- preguntó cuidando sus palabras para no herir al hombre, pero igualmente lo conocía bien (o eso creía) y sabía que él jamás se enfadaría con ella.

-Sí, mi señora. Ellos lo descubrieron cuando cursaban tercer curso, e incluso decidieron convertirse en animagos ilegalizados para no dejarlo solo...

-Jaja... de tal palo tal astilla. Ya me contaron ustedes los que le paso en su segundo año (N de A: Hagamos ver que a Remus no lo mordieron, sino que nació siendo licantropo)- todos rieron con ganas, pero de repente el semblante de la muchacha se torno sombrío-. Ya es hora de la amarga despedida. Sepan que pase lo que pase, siempre serán los seres que más quiero...- los abrazo uno por uno y estos le devolvieron complacidos el abrazo. Al escuchar unas risas ya conocida se voltearon para ver quien era. 

-Querida hermana ¿a mi no me das ningún abrazo?- pregunto Petunia, alzando sus brazos. Las dos hermanas se llevaban estupendamente bien (N de A: Para entender leer al final. Lily se le tiró encima- ¡Más les vale que te cuiden bien, o si no iré allí y les pegare una buena paliza!- dijo alzando el puño cuando se hubiera soltado, después con una dulce sonrisa le beso la mejilla- Eres mí hermana y te quiero como a nadie, así que cuídate mucho y no te olvides de escribirme a diario.

-Tranquila...

-¡¡Señorita Lilian!! ¡¡Señorita!!- la llamo su dama de compañía- El coche esta listo. Súbase ya- Lily miro a las cinco personas que más quería en el mundo y las volvió a abrazar antes de entrar en el coche.

-An... Señorita Lilian... - alguien la movía, era el guardaespaldas que le habían puesto para ir a Hogwarts. La chica abrió poco a poco los ojos, se había quedado dormida- Hemos llegado a la estación, desperté usted si no quiere perder el tren.- la chica levanto la cabeza de golpe dándose contra el techo- ¿Esta bien? ¿Llamo a la ambulancia?

-¡Dídac! No exageres, estoy bien, solo ha sido un pequeño golpecito, jeje... - intento disimular, pero la verdad era que le había dolido. Nunca había llegado a entender porque sus padres le habían buscado tantos guardaespaldas magos y porque se preocupaban tanto por ella (bueno, sí que lo sabía). La chica fue acompañada por el guardaespaldas hasta los anden9 y ¾ y le explico lo de atravesar el muro. Ella, arqueando la ceja, tomo aire y fue corriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, después lo hico Didac. Lo había conseguido. El chico fue a llevar el equipaje mientras ella subía al tren a buscar un compartimiento, pero no sin antes haberse despedido con un abrazo de él. El tren estaba más que lleno, y por los pasillos había mucha más gente buscando algún sitio donde poder sentarse. Parecía que todos los compartimentos estaban llenos... O no. Al final de todo, la puerta de la derecha, estaba entreabierta y tenía un lugar vació donde poder pasar el trayecto, pero solo rozar el pomo de la puerta de dentro salió una sustancia pringosa y roja que la dejó totalmente sucia- ¿Pero qué diablos es...?- escucho unas risitas del compartimiento de al lado. Cuatro chicos salieron de él. Todos bellos como el que más y no pudieron más que recordarle a sus guardaespaldas. Este hecho la entristeció un  poco.

-JAJA... que bueno... - reía uno de ellos el cual parecía ser el líder por ir delante con la cabeza bien alta. Sus ojos grises detrás de las gafas brillaban divertidos mientras su cabello parecía estar peleándose - Para ser una chica de primer año eres bastante... alta- le dijo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto tendiéndole un pañuelo.

-Gracias- dijo ella arrebatándoselo- Soy Evans, Lilian Elise Evans- se presento al tiempo que desdoblaba el pañuelo. Las caras de los chicos se tornaron verdes, lilas y después blancas. El chico que le había tendido el pañuelo se le echo encima y se lo intento arrebatar de las manos, pero era demasiado tarde, el pañuelo ya disparaba barro hacía la chica. Si antes parecían blancos como el papel, ahora estaban peores. Sabían que eso estaba mal, pero jamás se iban a disculpar por una broma. No lo hacían con nadie y no iban a empezar ahora-. Fueron buenas las dos bromitas... si... - los miró desafiante y seria, peor después dibujo una sonrisa- JAJA... Sois igualitos a vuestros padres- los miro uno a uno- James Potter, es todo un placer- alargo la mano y este la agarro, pero ¡Plam! La marca de una mano se pudo asomar en su cara.

-Jaja... Muy bueno- rió un chico de cabellos marrones con una mecha gris. Sus ojos eran de un color miel demasiado dulce- Creo que este trabajo va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

-Tú eres el licántropo Remus J.Lupin ¿cierto?- pregunto atrevida. El chico se sorprendió en primer momento, pero después volvió a su semblante atractivo y altivo (N de A: Me lo imagino con un acara más... Mm... sexy).

-Puede que si o puede que no ¿Quién sabe?- se rieron. Lily se acerco con paso decidido y le agarro la barbilla, a pesar de ser una chica la habían entrenado para valerse por si misma si algo grave ocurriese. Levantando su pierna para golpearlo en la cara este la paró- ¿En serio necesitas guardaespaldas?- le pregunto, besándole la frente. Lily escupió en el suelo y quito la mano de la cara de Lupin, pero este no hico ademán de querer soltarle la pierna.

-Suéltame, lobito... -le ordeno la chica y unas palabras pasaron por su cabeza pelirroja 'Tendrás que ganarte su confianza...'  Miro al suelo.

-¿Lo pides o lo exiges?- preguntó el licántropo sonriendo pícaro. Lily lo miro ha los ojos y este tubo que abajarlos. Soltó la pierna de la pelirroja- Como soy un buen caballero, te suelto.

Venga, vayamos a nuestros compartimientos- dijo un chico de cabellos marrones, casi rubios y ojos negros como la misma noche. Parecía ser el hijo de Pettegrew-. Las señoritas primero... - le dijo a Lily con una reverencia, ella le sonrió, se inclino un poco y se limpio con un hechizo. Enseguida se sentó junto la ventana y contemplo el paisaje. Era todo hierba y al fondo se podía observar el mar, al horizonte el sol. Después de mirarlo tan entretenida y rechazar la propuesta de jugar a Snap explosivo se puso a escribir una carta.

Queridos Adam Potter, Aarón Black, Davids Lupin y Mayú Pettigrew:

Ya he conocido a vuestros hijos y creo que tenéis razón, no va a ser fácil ganarme su confianza. Sé que jugué una vez con ellos a los tres años, pero no los recordaba tan guapos como están ahora, por favor no les digáis esto.

Solo han pasado unas pocas horas y ya os echo de menos. No podía esperar más para escribiros. 

Cuando vuelvan Papa saludarlo de mi parte, por favor. Aún no me ha contestado la carta que le escribí ______________ (N de A: Se supone que es una rayota).

-¿Qué es esto?- Sirius le quitó la carta de las manos y la leyó en voz alta. Lily no hizo ademán de querérsela quitar, no se iba a esforzar pro una cosa inútil, lo que no puso soportar es que le rompiese la carta delante mismo de todo el mundo allí presente- Jamás te ganaras nuestra confianza, y menos tu.

 -Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenéis contra mí?- les preguntó recogiendo precipitadamente los papeles.

-Nos has robado a nuestros padres- le espetó serio Peter. Por una vez que parecía haber conocido a gente que podía ser amiga suya y la trataban de ladrona. Ni siquiera en la escuela la habían tratado como a una más. Solo conocía a Petunia y ella escasas veces estaba en casa.

-No... no lo entiendo.

-¡¿A, no?! Ahora te lo explico- le gritó Sirius ofendido, James lo tranquilizo-. Si James, gracias- dijo sentándose-. Durante la escuela es normal que no los veamos, solo contactamos con ellos mediante cartas y durante las fiestas nos quedamos aquí para... - se paro- Para hacer unas cosas nuestras. Pero que cuando llegamos en verano no podamos verlos porque estén contigo es demasiado... El único momento en todo el (censurado por si hay menores)- se le veía temblar mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños- año y resulta que no pueden porque una pija niña los quiere para ellos. Y claro, los que pagamos las consecuencias somos nosotros.

-Yo... Lo siento... - intentó disculparse 'Me decían que no pasaba nada, yo insistía en que se fuesen a casa, que estaría bien, pero eran ellos los que no querían.' Pensó. Sirius enfurecido pego un puñetazo contra la pared que había detrás de la chica. Después su otra mano fue al otro lado de la pared encerrando así a Lily. Los dos podían sentir el aliento entrecortado del otro.

-¿Crees que con un simple lo siento nos devuelves los años que hemos pasado sin nuestros padres? Serás engreída... - le espeto sin ninguna vergüenza. Los otros no parecían tener intención de ayudar a la desesperada Lily.

-Si te sirve de consuelo... Yo tampoco veo a mi padre, si, viene a casa, una vez al año,  pero no viene a verme a mí y no me dejan entrar en su despacho. Se ha creído que comprando mi cari... - Sirius golpeo de nuevo con furia la pared y quedaron más cerca.

-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¿Te crees que intentando darnos pena conseguirás que te perdonemos? Si hablamos contigo y te hemos dejado quedar con nosotros  y hemos intentado ser simpáticos (N de A: Solo por ofrecerle jugar) es sol porque les prometimos a nuestros padres que te trataríamos como si la vida nos fuera en ello. Que te cuidásemos como si fueses nuestra hermana pequeña- se separo poco a poco de una asustada Lily. De repente y cuando este no había ni empezado a separarse entro una señora con un carrito y una sonrisa radiante. Al ver la seriedad de aquél ambiente y la posición de Sirius (además que se había quitado la camisa por el calor) se le apago la mirada.

-Lo siento, ya me pasare más tarde por aquí... - Sirius se sentó a la vez que se cerraba la puerta mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Lily se sonrojo ante aquella visión tan bella. Abajo la mirada.

-Ahora no te hagas la ofendida. Todo es por tu culpa. Las noches que hemos tenido pesadillas imaginándonos cosas horribles es por tu culpa. No saber como son nuestros padre es tu culpa- las palabras 'TU CULPA' se le habían quedado grabadas en cabeza y corazón. Lo sabía, sabía que no la aceptarían. Como en la infancia. Quería volver a la mansión, por lo menos allí la trataban bien. Tenía a su hermana, a sus profesores, a sus Damas y a sus... guardaespaldas. Lily no osaba mirar a ninguno a la cara.

-Tienes razón... - dijo con un hilillo de voz mientras miraba al suelo- Todo es por mi culpa. Todo. Desde que nací yo todo el mundo ha sufrido... - los miro a todos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Lo siento, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a llorar- musito limpiándose los ojos. Al verla a los ojos, al ver esos ojos esmeraldas apagarse se sintieron culpables, sobre todo Sirius- Merezco la muerte – una media sonrisa de tristeza se asomaba en su cara- ¿Por qué no me la dais vosotros? Sois los que más me odiáis... Por lo menos que conozca. Sé que hago daño a la gente, pero no lo hago queriendo.

-¡Cállate!- le ordeno Peter- Cállate ya- Lily lo miró sorprendida ¿y ahora que había hecho? El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio... Un largo y doloroso silencio.  Todos miraban al suelo, ni cuando paso la señora del carrito de nuevo hablaron. Nada.

Al llegar a su destino tenían que ponerse las túnicas, así que los cuatro chicos salieron afuera por educación que les habían enseñado sus madres y después salió Lily. Siguieron sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Solo con gestos. Cuando bajaron el tren vieron como un señor gigantesco para ser humano gritaba:

-¡¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, POR AQUÍ!!- se le podía ver muy bien, a parte de por su altura, por la lámpara que movía de aquí allá. Pasó la mirada por encima de todos los alumnos hasta encontrarse con la de Lily- ¡Tu, sí, la pelirroja!- ella se acercó- Tu tienes que ir con ese señor... - señalo a un chico que ni era joven ni era viejo, estaban en la edad no describible. Se fue con él- Chicos, vosotros la tenéis que acompañar según ordenes de Dumbledore- arquearon la ceja peor no se quejaron.

-Lilian Elise Evans, por favor. Sígueme... - le ordeno. La llevo con un trasladador a Hogwarts- Tu no serás elegida para ninguna casa- siempre había leído sobre Hogwarts, por eso no le extrañaron sus palabras-. Como no estábamos seguros de dónde te tocaría y no podíamos separarte de tus guardaespaldas decidimos abrir la habitación de la antigua profesora de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Pero entonces... Entonces todos... me tratarán mal... Lo que usted diga- bajo la mirada. Se pensaba que podría vivir con normalidad, pero ya empezaba a ser todo como siempre. La tratarían mal, como sus guardaespaldas jóvenes. Si antes tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts, ahora las tenía de irse.

-Venga. Iros, la selección ya debe haber acabado... - empujo a los chicos suavemente para que entraran en el gran Salón. Todo el mundo, sin descuidar ninguna mirada, poso sus ojos sobre los de ellos cinco. El señor se había marchado. 

-¡Aquí esta nuestra querida Lilian! Pasa, pasa por aquí. Chicos, sentaros en la mesa, nosotros la cuidaremos a partir de aquí- dijo un señor con larga barba blanca. Lily odiaba sentirse el centro de atención, pero ya puso ver como la gente comenzaba su cuchicheo. El señor señalo una mesa a su lado y después de gritar quien sabe que chorradas y hacer cantar a todo el mundo el himno de la escuela, de las bandejas, de las garras... De todas partes salió exquisita/sabrosa comida junto con la bebida. Lily miraba el trozo de pollo que se había puesto en el plato. Jugo con él, lo pincho, lo miró, y lo volvió a dejar en el plato junto el resto del pollo- ¿No tiene hambre, querida?- le pregunto sonriente el anciano. Sus ojos celestes eran bien acogedores.

-No, señor Dumbledore- si no hubiese conocido al grande Albus Dumbledore podía considerarse una inepta- Me gustaría descansar. 

-Si, te entiendo, pero no cal que me mientas. Estas incomoda, es normal. Todo el mundo mirándote de esa manera... ¡Dabo!- un elfo domestico apareció- Acompaña la señorita a sus aposentos con sus guarda...

-¡No! Perdone usted la interrupción – se sintió avergonzada ante su conducta, peor al ver la sonriente cara del Director, prosiguió-. Por favor, no los moleste... Se ven tan alegres con sus amigos. No me pasara nada, además, yo también sé algunas técnicas- le dijo guiñando un ojo para quitar la seriedad. El anciano Señor acepto y el elfo se la llevo a un cuatro a lo alto de una de las torres.

-Aquí vivirá la señorita... Usted dormirá allí y allí sus guardaespaldas... - de repente abrió más sus enormes ojos y comenzó a golpearse contra el suelo- Dabo tonto, tonto... ¿Cómo no le enseño su habitación a la señorita...

-¡Dabo, Dabo!- lo intentó parar- No pasa nada. Lo hiciste genial ¿quieres algo de comer como recompensa?- los ojos del elfo se llenaron de saladas lágrimas- ¿Qué he dicho? Si te he ofendido lo lamento mucho... - siendo sinceros, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Todos sus elfos domésticos la trataban como a una amiga, pues era lo que les había 'ordenado' porque si no, no había otra forma. Ojalá fuese tan fácil con esos cuatro, pensó para sus adentros.

-No, la señorita fue simpática con Dabo. Solo el gran señor Dumbledore lo había sido, gracias señorita.

-Venga, venga... Llámame Lily- alguien golpeó la puerta. Eran los cuatro chicos.

-Nos dijeron que dormiríamos aquí, contigo... - murmuró James. Parecían mejor que en el tren, pero seguían serios. Lily les ofreció entrar, les presento a Daba (el cual se fue después de preguntarles si querían algo) y ellos se sentaron. Lily se miró por la ventana, la noche estaba espléndida, la verdad era que todo el cielo... todo el cielo estrellado. Cuando volvió a mirar donde estaban los chicos estos ya se habían retirado, o por lo menos eso pensó-. Nos vamos a dormir. Será mejor que tu también lo hagas, mañana será un duro día.

-Gracias.- no obtuvo respuesta. Le hico caso al chico y se puso el camisón de noche que le había regalado su hermana. Le había prometido que se lo pondría, y en su casa, Petunia se pondría la replica idéntica que le había regalado Lily. 

Por mucho que intentase conciliar el sueño, no lo conseguía así que decidió levantarse. Fue a la sala principal y se sentó en el sillón de delante del fuego. Cuando ya casi se había conseguido dormir escucho un extraño ruido de la habitación de los chicos. Asustada por si algo les había ocurrido, se levantó sigilosa y entro. Sonrió tiernamente al ver a todos mal mente tapados y la garra del agua de Sirius por el suelo. Se acerco a él, puso la jarra de agua en su sitio y tapo a Sirius, después a Remus, a Peter y por último a James. Cuando ya se marchaba resbalo con el agua que había en el suelo y cayó al suelo produciendo ruido. Con temor a haberlos despertándose levanto lentamente. Parecía que nada había pasado.

-La próxima vez, vigila más... - le murmuro James con los ojos cerrados. Lily sonrió y se marcho. Fue a su cuarto y programo un reloj mágico para que la despertase a las seis, como siempre. Enseguida se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro 'Puede que al fin y al cabo la cosa vaya mejor...' se animó a si misma, pues, si no lo hacía ella ¿quién lo aria?

Continuara...

En el proximo capitulo Lily conoze al fin a los que podría llamar _amigos_ y también a algunos profesores y algún hijo de estos.

Mi rincón para la charla

Esto...Si, sé que de momento es igual que todos los fan fictions que podáis haber leido, pero la cosa será más emocionante a partir del tercer capitulo, asi que no os perdáis esta ocasión para la diversión(creo que rima y todo) y si queréis uniros a la gran ensalada que comenze con Discovering the past...

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

REVIEW PLEASE

Si Petunia odia a Lily ene ste fic se debe porque la quería/quiere mucho ¿extraño, verdad? No tanto

No la odia, sino que no habla de ella porque se pone triste. Se enfado porque ella prefirió ir a Hogwarts y convertirse en bruja a quedarse con ella. Odia a James porque si no se hubiese casado con él, ella seguramente seguiria viva y feliz (aunque de momento no os lo parezca mucho)  Odia la magia porque le arrebato a su única hermana, mejor amiga, y muchas cosas más. Si continuo no acabo. 

**SALU2 MAGICOS DESDE LÉRIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** (Hay más chorradas mías que fic -.-)


	2. Misión confianza

Vale, esto es injusto ¬_._¬'' Quería subirlo dentro de unos cuantos (o unos bastantes) días más, pero con tanto review ¡No pude esperarme! Pero si sigo el camino de ahora podré llevar bien el Fic. 

En un principio iba a ir de una cosa, pero en mi mente se ha ido evolucionando mucho más y esta un poco complicado lo que le pasara a Lily, pero más o menos esta planeado. Si veis cosas que al final no concuerdan me lo decís y explico ¿ok? 

Como ya dije las cosas comienzan pronto, no se va ha hacer esperar la 'acción'. 

Sobre lo de Arina Tanemura, lo que se parece es un poco eso de la princesa y sus protectores, esas cosas. Es que me gustó mucho el comic de TSK y me vino esto a la cabeza. 

Si se parece a KKJ será por el final... Creo.

Os dejo leer porque no sé que más escribir, no puedo esperar.

Casi todo de JK ROWLING, WARNER, Y MÁS. YA LO SABÉIS, POR FAVOR, NO ME DENUNCIEN PUES NO GANO DINERO CON ESTO (¡ojalá!)

Capitulo dos: Misión confianza Frase: 'Para triunfar en esta vida primero tendrás por penurias pasar' 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se levanto al cabo de cinco minutos de estar escuchando el despertador, lo acalló a almohadazos como cada mañana y se fue a la ducha pensando que estaba en su casa: aún no estaba despierta del todo. Y no parecía ser la única, pues alguien entró en el baño con la intención de lavarse los dientes. Rápidamente se puso la toalla y salió de allí.

-¿Qué no escuchaste el agua caer o que?- le pregunto a un sorprendido Remus.

-¿No te enseñaron a decir buenos días, mal educada?- contesto con una pregunta. La miró de arriba abajo- ¿Quién te dice que lo hice sin querer, lo de entrar? Si te estabas duchando no es mi problema.- le aclaro secamente mientras ponía pasta de dientes en su cepillo. 

-¿Y que quieres, que salga desnuda para cambiarme en mi cuarto?- pregunto con ironía- Espera, no respondas.

-Nada te impide cambiarte aquí- lo miró con la ceja arqueada-. Yo no mirare- Lily acepto y se puso la blusa y la falda de la escuela ¿cómo podía hacer tanto frío allá?- Los otros están durmiendo, despiértalos si quieres comer sin que los profesores estén contigo, será mejor que bajemos los primeros.- ¿se lo parecía a Lily o Lupin se había preocupado por ella?

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!- chilló entusiasta ante este pensamiento. No parecía que la hubiesen escuchado. Sin pensárselo dos veces les quito su manta a todos- ¡Cantemos de buena mañana un señor nuestro, alegremos nuestras vidas por la mañana... !-comenzó a cantar mientras ellos se frotaban perezosamente los ojos. Todos le tiraron la almohada peor con la mala suerte de que se dieron entre sí por la habilidad de esquivación de Lily.

-Gimnasia Rítmica, casi diez años- aunque no entendieron a que se refería comenzó una pelea de almohadas... y plumas.

-¿Pego gue eg...?- pregunto Remus entrando con el cepillo en la boca mientras un proyectil disparado por alguno de los chicos le daba en la cara. Al levantarse busco a alguien con la mirada- ¿Y Evans?- todos se alarmaron- Mierda ¿la espantasteis? 

-¿Fue ella que nos despertó? Ya me extrañaba que tuvieses voz de mujer... - chasqueó la lengua Peter. 

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí... - sonrió Lily, saliendo de debajo de la cama de Remus- Ten, James. Vi que se te cayó este anillo aquí debajo y me puse a buscarlo- el chico vio que el pelo brillante de la noche anterior ahora estaba sucio de pelusilla y muy revuelto- Lo siento, se ensució- sonrió Lily. Para ganarse su total confianza debía comportarse muy, muy bien con ellos. James no dijo nada y se lo entregó.

-Límpiamelo- le ordeno. Lily, un poco estupefacta, lo agarro suavemente y se lo llevó al baño, segundos después lo traía reluciente-. Podría estar mejor, pero bueno... Sabemos que tienes este comportamiento con nosotros para ganar nuestro cariño, pero queremos que sepas que no lo vas a conseguir- Lily sonrió ampliamente.

-Pero lo voy a intentar. Aun que no me tratéis como a una amiga, por lo menos me habláis con buena voz. Si no consigo vuestra estima, tranquilos, no me voy a preocupar. Estaré como siempre- sonrió. Ya había decidido no entristecerse por no conseguir que fuesen amigos, al fin y al cabo siempre había estado sin ellos.

La gente susurraba al verla. Tan guapa y misteriosa, imposible no acaparra todas las miradas. Ella, por su parte, intentando mantener la compostura mientras los cuatro chicos la seguían, se sentía incomoda. Miles de ojos de todas partes, de todos los colores, descansaban encima de sus hombros.

-Ya hemos llegado... - anunció Remus. Como ella no estaba elegida en ninguna casa no sabían su horario de clases, así que decidieron que fuese con ellos, al fin al cabo los cuatro chicos si que lo estaban y no podían dejarla sola. Su primera clase era Pociones. Parecía ser que ya todo el mundo estaba dentro. Abrieron la puerta que chirriante, les dejo paso. El profesor aún no había llegado.

-¡¡James, Sirius, Remus, Peter!! ¿Cómo es que no vinisteis a dormir a Griffindor? ¿Quién es esa? ¿La nueva novia de alguno de  vosotros?- inquirió un joven chico de cabellos pelirrojos hasta los hombros. Peter se acerco a Lily a su cuerpo.

-Si, es la nueva exquisición... de los cuatro- sonrió. Lily lo miró pero no dijo nada. No entendía muy bien de que hablaban, así que hasta no descubrirlo, mejor callarse- Se llama Evans, Lilian Elise Evans.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Lily. El chico se 'quitó' el sombrero invisible mientras silbaba- ¿Dónde las conseguís? 

-¡Silencio en la clase!- un señor bastante mayor entró en la sala acallando así a todos los alumnos. Los chicos le dijeron a Lily que era mejor colocarse detrás- Venga, repasemos lista... - nombro a los alumnos y cuando llegó a Lily se paró- Mm... Eres nueva. Raro que entres a estas alturas de curso... ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué te hicieron trato especial? Ni siquiera estas en una casa... ¿cierto?

-Señor profesor, no quiero ser maleducada, pero creo que esto solo me incumbe a mí y a las personas o seres que yo vea necesario que lo sepan- dijo todo lo educada que supo. El profesor no dijo nada más y siguió con su tarea. Les explico como hacer la poción de la muerte y después los junto en grupos de dos. 

-Vamos a ver... Tu Evans con Severus, hijo, ven aquí- James le dijo en murmullos si quería que fuese él con ella (no pro gusto, sino por obligación) pero ella dijo que no tenían que ser su sombra, solo su guardaespaldas. El profesor la hico ponerse en un caldero bien sucio junto con un chico muy parecido a él. Según podía entender era el hijo del profesor.

-Mucho gusto, soy Lilian Elise Evans ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto al chico de profundos ojos negros. Él, como toda contestación, le volteó la cara. Lily intentó armarse de paciencia- ¿Qué quieres hacer, echar ingredientes o leer?- siguió sin contestar. Pasados unos minutos de que Lily intentaba mantener una situación cómoda se arto- ¿Sabes? Siendo tan arrogante no vas a conseguir nada. Si no me quieres hablar yo no me voy a desesperar- y echo cola de lagartija al caldero.

-Me llamo Severus Snape. Quiero poner los ingredientes y no, no lo sé –Lily se quedó atónita. De repente sonó el timbré.

-Lástima que no os he podido evaluar vuestros calderos, pero no pasa nada, en la próxima clase lo repetiremos- sonreía el profesor mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

La siguiente clase era Estudios Muggle. Era optativa, pero la habían escogido los cuatro chicos y Lily no podía hacer otra cosa que asistir. Tampoco pasaba nada, al fin y al cabo provenía de muggles. La profesora, una jovencita de unos treinta y tres años con el cabello enredado y corto los miró uno por uno y comenzó la clase.

-Muy bien, me llamo Selicia y quiero que me llaméis todos por el nombre. En esta clase estudiaréis la vida de los muggles, que significa personas no mágicas. Sé que algunos de vosotros sabéis mucho de los muggles y que para aprobar fácilmente escogisteis esta clase. Yo no puedo decir nada, pero que sepáis que tendréis que ayudar a los demás en lo que se pueda y dejarlos solos en lo que no- como el anterior profesor paso lista, pero, aunque se le noto un poco el interés en Lily, no paró de leer la lista-. Muy bien. Comencemos por lo básico ¿Qué es esto? – les enseño un aparato con una rueda en medio y unos números. Al un lado tenía una cuerda que llegaba hasta otro cachivache. Tres manos se levantaron.

-¿Sí, Annie?- pregunto la profesora a una chica de largos y rizados cabellos negros. 

-Es un teléfono- al ver la cara de desconcierto de casi toda la clase lo deletreo- -T-E-L-É-F-O-N-O. Es algo parecido a las cartas mediante lechuzas solo que es más rápido, menos  peligroso peor mucho más caro ( ya que las lechuzas suelen salirte gratis)- hubo exclamaciones de admiración por parte de los alumnos y Annie pareció sentirse bien orgullosa. 

Diez puntos para Gryindor. Muy bien ¿y que es esto?- destapo una caja con un recuadro dentro, sacó una especie de caja triangular y plana con números y más cosas, y apretándola la otra caja más grande reprodujo gente dentro. Esta vez solo se levantaron dos manos.

-¿Sí, Lilian?

Se llama televisor. T-E-L-E-V-I-S-O-R y sirve para reproducir imágenes a cámara real (normalmente) en esta... caja. Desde los años cincuenta es uno de los aparatos más usados en todo el mundo y la gente muggle no puede vivir sin él.

-Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Aunque contando que tu no perteneces a esa casa...

-Pero es como si lo fuese- explico Lily. Quería esos puntos, los quería para esa casa roja. La profesora acepto y saco más aparatos, a cuál más extraño para los totalmente brujos he incluso para los medio muggle o de familia muggle como Lily.

Ya cuando se acabo el día Lily estaba totalmente aturdida. Se lo había pasado bastante bien en aquella escuela. Todos eran simpáticos con ella cuando la veían, pero esta sabía que a escondidas ocurrían otros actos. La gente de este tipo no le gustaba nada. Vio a los cuatro chicos con miradas serias. Se sentía mal, los había separado de sus amigos porque... porque era una egoísta y los quería para sí. Miro el suelo y se detuvo.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no os vais con los demás de vuestra casa?- les pregunto sin osar levantar la mirada. Se sentía incomoda de nuevo. 

-No podemos. Si fuera por nosotros ya nos iríamos, pero prometimos estar contigo noche y día- le contesto Remus. 

-¿Y si yo no quiero que estéis conmigo? ¡¡IROS!!- les chilló. No quería que la dejasen sola, pero si quería conseguir su confianza primero tendría que conseguir que fuesen felices, aunque fuese lejos de ella. Los chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo que les puede pasar a nuestros padres si hacemos eso?- le inquirió Sirius- No, ¿verdad? Pues calla...

-¿Y si yo voy con los de vuestra casa? Sí. Decidme dónde esta Gryffindor. Entraré- les comunico decidida mientras marchaba con paso firme al castillo. En su cabeza seguía estando presente la palabra: 'Confianza'.

-¿Dónde puñetas vas?- le pregunto James cogiéndola del brazo para hacerla voltear- No queremos que te conozcan. No. Si lo hacen sabrán que vamos con alguien como tu- '_alguien como tu' _¿Qué significaba eso? Las piernas le flanquearon unos instantes pero se digo a sí misma que no, no iba a volver a llorar. Le dio una patada en la pierna al chico al cual le faltaron las fuerzas unos segundos y la soltó.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¡Ja! Si ellos en verdad son vuestros amigos no os abandonaran porque vayáis con alguien que no les cae bien- _' No les cae bien'_ Sus propias palabras la hirieron ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?- Venga. Vamos... - volvió a retomar su camino y ellos tuvieron que seguirla a la fuerza. Ella los miró y se pusieron delante.

-Síguenos... - dijeron a la vez. La chica no se hico de rogar y la llevaron hasta un cuadro de una señora comiendo como una loca- Calabaza roja- dijo Remus y la señora, molesta por la interrupción, los dejó pasar. Lily se quedó maravillada con aquella estancia color rojo. Busco a la gente con la mirada y la vio repartida por toda la sala- ¿Ya ahora qué?- Lily lo miró sonriente.

-Presentadme a la gente- los chicos la miraron de mala manera y Sirius abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Se dirigieron a un grupo de dos chicos y dos chicas, los cuales enseguida se pusieron ha hablar con ellos. Uno de los chicos era el pelirrojo de Pociones.

-¿Tu no eres la chica nueva?- se volteó rápidamente y vio como dos chicas le sonreían detrás suyo- Creo que te llamabas Evans...

-Si, Lilian Elise Evans. Es todo un placer ¿cómo os llamáis?- les pregunto animadamente.

-Ella es Clover y yo Ruth- la chica que hablaba llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Su piel tostada por el sol la hacía parecer adulta. Sus ojos eran negros igual que su cabello largo y liso. En cambio, la otra chica era de tez morena puramente y los ojos eran verdes agua con un toque azul. Su cabello negro azul era a media melena.

-Mucho gusto ¿Qué queríais?- pregunto sonriente. La respuesta no se hico tardar.

-Ser tus amigas... -la cara de Lily se tendría que haber fotografiado ¿Querían ser sus amigas por voluntad propia? Como se notaba que no la conocían.

- ¿Y... por qué? Es la primera vez que  hablamos y queréis... Yo. Perdonadme si no lo entiendo

- Nos pareces... Interesante- sonrió traviesa Ruth. 

-Aja... - Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y tendió su mano- Es todo un placer- dijo, y ellas se la apretaron. 

-Evans... - escucho a Sirius llamarla. Se volteó para verlo y después volvió a su posición.

- Venid conmigo, deprisa... Anda... - no estaban. Se habían ido, se habían esfumado. Decidió no preocuparse suponiendo que tuvieron vergüenza y por eso se marcharon, aunque algo le decía que eso no era muy cierto.

-Os presentamos a Lilian Elise Evans...- comentó al grupo con el que estaban James. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras decía un 'Mucho gusto'.

-Conmigo no cal que té presentes- el chico pelirrojo al que habían presentado como Arthur Weasley le besó la mano. También había otra pelirroja que resulto ser la prima de este, se llamaba Molly Weasley y parecía bastante tímida. Lily se sentía feliz... ¿Podría conseguir hacer amigos?

Aquella noche por fin pudo dormirse con pensamientos alegres en su cabeza. No, no había estado soñando, ellos, todos ellos eran auténticos. Se habían comportado normal con ella. Cuando ya estaba consiguiendo dormir algo le interrumpió la respiración. Abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras veía algo tapándole la boca ¿Qué era? Intento visualizar mejor en la oscuridad mientras intentaba chillar inútilmente. Le faltaban las fuerzas... Sus ojos se resistían ha estar más tiempo abiertos... ¡No! No podía rendirse. Alzando el pie hábilmente le atizo una patada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era solamente un ser el que la aguantaba, sino que había otro sujetándola fuertemente. La que le impedía respirar la soltó un pequeño momento en el cuál ella pudo gritar, pero en escasos dos segundos su boca y nariz fueron tapados de nuevo y, de paso, la golpearon con algo que le hizo brotar sangre de la frente. Se le nublo la vista por la sangre... de repente alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta fuertemente desde afuera, pero era evidente que las criaturas la habían cerrado. Pataleo, pero también consiguieron de alguna forma atarle los pies. Supo por el tacto que tanto manos como pies habían sido atados con una cuerda y pudo notar como la cargaban después de haberle tapado la boca con un trozo de tela. Al ver un par de alas a su lado y encima el pestazo que echaba ese ser se sintió decaer... Pero su salvación llegó por nada más ni nada menos que la puerta. Los seres se pusieron a chillar de una manera que hacía que te diesen ganas de romperte la cabeza. 

-¡Soltadla!- gritó James desde su escoba. Lily pudo notar en su voz que estaba decaído. Quizás por el sueño, quizás por los gritos. Uno de los seres pareció hablar con voz ronca y horrible, pero de mujer.

-Aparta, humano brujo. Ella ahora es nuestra. Vete... - volvieron a gritar unos segundos más he incluso más fuerte, pero al instaste callaron- Con este grito deberías morir ya... - pareció que en su fea voz se notaba algo de risa. Lily, aterrorizada porque hicieran algún daño al chico, pataleo tan fuertemente que cayó de los brazos de la fiera. La intentaron volver a coger, pero ella rodó por el cuarto para captar la atención de las criaturas, y su sonrisa fue de gran tamaño cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido. James entró por la ventana y le atizo una patada a uno de los seres, después sacando hábilmente su varita grito un hechizo y este se fue volando. Hizo lo propio con los otros, y todos se fueron... Menos uno- Si no me entregas la varita matare a la chica... - con su largo y apestoso brazo mantenía el cuello agarrado con tal fuerza que a Lily le costaba respirar con normalidad. James se vio obligado a aceptar la condición cuando una de las largas y sucias uñas del ser se acercaba al cuello de la pelirroja ojiverde.

-Ja... James, no... Tien... Tienes que derrotarlo... - dijo de un tirón. No, no podía dejar que algo malo le sucediese. Y así, como escuchando sus plegarias, la puerta cesó y vio a dos de los otros chicos entrar: Sirius y Remus.

-¡Arpía! Suéltala o te juro que mil rayos caerán sobre tu cabeza-dijo amenazante el chico licántropo. La nombrada en la frase se rió con frialdad.

-¿Qué creéis, un grupo de jóvenes, que me podéis hacer a mí? A la jefa de las Glandou... ¡Ja! Moriréis... - sonrió ampliamente mientras retornaba a gritar de aquella manera tan perjudicial para sus oídos.

-¡Nami! Suéltala o te verás en un grave apuro.- una voz muy conocida para Lily se pudo escuchar en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Dumbledore! No tienes derecho a nombrarme, tu dijiste que seriamos bien tratadas, y en cambio ahora estamos amenazadas. Esta chica debe morir... Por nuestro señor, por nuestro clan- todos lo de la sala menos Dumbledore la miraron extrañados ¿Por qué era necesario matar a Lily? Y ¿Quién era su señor? ¿Acaso las Arpías no eran solo mujeres? El profesor, sin perder ni un segundo más, murmuro un hechizo que increíblemente ni rozó a Lily pero tocó de pleno en la mal oliente _mujer _haciéndola chillar de nuevo mientras marchaba por la ventana. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que Lily quedase libre de nuevo y que la peste se fuese del cuarto.

- Estás en más peligro del que creíamos...

CONTINUARA...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Lo escribí de noche sin parar de escribir (bueno, el final y el principio del 3) por eso mismo no sé si será muy bueno.

Voy a contestar reviews, me quedé muy contenta con todos ellos ^.^ Soy felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

PRIMERO DECIR QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ

Mayumi: Dios chiquilla, q review d'''O_._O'''b  ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Ya lo he leído y es fantástico, fantástico, genial, maravilloso, etc. Me encantó. No puedo esperar para más... Si que me suena, estoy buscando información a ver que encuentro... Si trajeron KKJ es muy posible que tb traigan Full Moon pero aún tardaron 3 o 4 años, creo, supongo, esperemos q menos.

Ese modelito me vino a la cabeza por el de TSK y no creas que pensé en ponerle ese mismo, peor me pareció demasiado evidente. Creo que si me he inspirado en esta autora es porque Maron se parece mucho a lo que me imagino de Lily. No sé por qué. Sobre lo de Mayú... Yo ni siquiera sabía que existiese ese nombre ^.^'' Me lo inventé y el corrector puso tilde.  ¡¡¡VIRGIN CRISIS!!! Mi hermana me compro el segundo tomo y me ha encantado, creo que me he enamorado de Kai y de Amamiya o como se escriba (ahora mismo no lo recuerdo __-__) y Tsubasa es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bonito. 

Si hice así a Petu fue para que quedase bien en el fic, no me gusta que dejen mal a los personajes. Si son malos tiene que haber una razón, por mínima que sea, pues de pequeños también tuvieron que ser 'algo' buenos... Por mucho que Peter sea traidor, Voldemort asesino y Petunia... Petunia, no sé puede dar la espalda (se fuese realidad, q ya me confundo).

Torta tortita bien dadita... (no me hagas mucho caso)

Creo que esta es mi respuesta a un review más larga

Jessica: ¡Muchas Gracias! Tienes razón, la Petu esta es muy rara, y si leéis el cuarto capitulo aún se os ara más extraña o__Ô Incluso a mí me extraña lo que escribo. 

Rhyth-Renington (rhyth_punk_7th@yahoo.co.uk): Que pena que no leas muchos, hay de muy buenos ^.^ Me alegro del que el mío sea tu favorito, me quede alucinada pero contenta.  Tranquila, por mí sigue diciendo esas cosas, que no me importa, en serio, creo que todos los que conozco están locos, pero yo la que más, por supuesto. Ok, te paso imágenes.

Hermione_Weasley: A mí me gusta más KKJ, puede que sea por la historia de Finn y Acces... No sé. No es que este basado... Bueno, sí. Bueno, no sé ^.^ Solo que me vino a la cabeza por leerme el comic y fics de Lily y ya tenía una pequeña idea y... bueno, pues eso. Espero que eso no moleste a nadie, pues solo se parece, no es un plagio. Espero.

Nathalie De Potter Radcliffe (nathalie484@hotmail.com): Te entiendo perfectamente en dos puntos: Es triste el trato que le dan, pero estar con ellos es suficiente. Eso no se puede decir, se verá con el paso del tiempo.

A mi no me importa que me mandes review, si insistes... (manda, manda)

De esos dos los subiré... Algún día ;-9

Si se enteran nos matan... Por lo menos Rowena que tiene más energía, Helga es más sensible...

¡¡GÉMINIS ARRIBA!! (No, la telenovela esa no) Y... ¡¡¿¿DE QUÉ VA??!!

MÁS REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. penurias de muerte, Predicción

¡¡Aleluya, aquí el tercer capitulo!! Lo tenía escrito, pero bueno, estaba de vacaciones y no podía subirlo, lo siento. Creo que este capitulo os gustara (o por lo menos una parte), bueno, eso espero ^.^. Estoy apenada, (Alegría: ¿por no poder hacer la gran ensalada?) no, no Alegría, es que los del quiosco sde fuern de vacaciones y creo que todas los comics o casi todos los comics que compro allí ya habran llegado (tengo datos XDXD) y volvían el día diecisiete, pero abrian hoy, pero como aún no han acabado de desempaquetar aún me tengo que esperra un día más...Y descubri cosas que pasaran en TSK y...jooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... 

Bueno, no os aburro más...

Alegría: ¡Señores, señoras, niños, niñas, brujos, brujas, muggles, hipogrifos, unicornios, magos oscuros, mortifagos...(48 horas después) disfruten del espectáculo! XDXD 3 CAPITULO: Penurias de muerte, Predicción. Frase: 'Si ves el manto oscuro de la muerte acércatele, ríete y dale los buenos días' 

-Estás en más peligro del que creíamos...

Los dieciséis/diecisiete añeros (supongo que unos lo cumplen antes que otros ¿no?) miraron con sopresa, intriga y de otras muchas formas al profesor y director de Hogwarts. Él tenía la respuesta de aquél intento de captura.

-Profesor ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Lily apoyándose débilmente en su cama para levantarse. Dumbledore la miró con sus azules ojos brillando vivazmente. La chica sintió un estremecimiento al mirarlos.

-Es algo un poco difícil de explicar, y creo que aún no estás preparada del todo como para saber nada más que... tu pasado será tu presente- dijo solemnemente el anciano.

-¡Profesor! Eso no es de gran ayuda...- comentó Lily, con mirada suplicante.

-No, Evans, Lo sé, pero ya le he dicho que por ahora tiene bastante con eso. Váyanse a domir, pero...- con un movimiento de su varita la ventana se cerró de golpé con unos barrotes- Buenas noches, y vigilen bien a la señorita Evans...-añadió mirando a los chicos antes de salir. La puerta de afuera se cerró y todos se miraron en silencio.

-Creo que será mejor hacer turnos esta noche. Puede que vuelvan a aparecer. Las Arpías a veces son bastante tontas y por eso mismo són bien capazes de volver- comentó Peter. Los otros aceptaron y quedaron: Primera guardía: Sirius, Segunda guardía: Remus, Tercera guardia: James y por ultimo la cuarta guardia: Peter.

-Pero si no cal... Yo est...- Sirius la acayó con un dedo sobre su boca y el otro sobre el de la muchacha. Lily pensó que aquél olor era fascinante, sobre todo después del de las Arpías. La relajo. Los otros tres chcios salieron del cuarto y lso dejaron solos.

-Siendote sincero...Me fiaria menos de mi que de esas Arpías- lily sonrio con el comentario, y haciendose a un laado en su cama le dijo.

-Si tienes sueño, ponte aquí. La cama es muy grande- recordaba como en su casa/palacio dormía con sus guardaespaldas en una cama casi tan grande como ese mismo cuarto. Sirius la miro con la ceja arqueada y acepto débilmente con un cabeceo- Buenas noches- después de estás dos palabras se giró hacía el otro lado tapándose hasta la nariz... Cuatro chicos pasarían por su habitación esa noche y ella podría contemplarlos en pijama ¿Qué más podía pedir? Una cosa...No dormirse. Sirius la miró y, después de sonreír picadamente se levanto de la silla, destapo un poco la cama y se metió dentro, no sin antes haberse quitado la camiseta. Pensó que era su momento de reírse un poco de esa chica. Lily, al sentir el contacto de pieles, se estremeció y noto como sus mejillas ardían ¿Estaría lo más sonrojada posible? Sí, seguro que sí.

-Escúchame Evans... Que esto quede entre nosotros dos... - noto como la mano de Sirius apartaba unos mechones de pelo de su cuello- Solo entre tu y yo... - la dulce boca de Canuto de poso en su cuello, haciéndole sentir calor en todo su cuerpo. Sirius poso su mano sobre su hombro, bajando dulcemente por todo el brazo hasta llegar a la cadera de la pelirroja. Ella, completamente roja y entre cortadamente le pregunto un _'¿Qué té pasa, qué quieres?' _Quedamente- No me pasa nada... Solo que te quiero poseer a ti...- con estás palabras puso su mano en el trasero de ella, lo cual hizo que ella diese una especie de pequeño brinco estirada ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese chico? Tanto un día la odiaba como al otra la quería... Bueno. La quería. Imposible, por mucho que le gustasen los besos que le daba en el cuello, las caricias en el cuerpo y los susurros en la oreja, no podía creer que la... Quisiese. Se levanto bruscamente de la cama.

-¡Sirius Black! Si quieres jugar conmigo para herirme, mejor vete de este cuarto. Estas aquí para protegerme, no para dañarme... - Sirius se echo a reír ante el comentario ¿Esa muchacha lo estaba echando del cuarto o qué? Lily sintió que esta vez su cuerpo se llenaba de calor de odio. Sintió como el aire tocaba su veloz mano moverse en el aire igual que notó la de Black aguantarla.

-¿Pensabas abofetearme?- pregunto sexualmente (N de A: ¿Cómo no? *¬*) mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- Que inocente eres, aunque no pensaba que me descubrieses tan pronto... Eres tonta. Podríamos haber disfrutado los dos- la volcó contra la cama y se puso encima sujetándole los brazos- Durante una hora eres completamente mía, así que... Tranquilízate... - le susurro al oído mientras, seguidamente, la besaba. No podía ser... No. Su primer beso... Y se lo daban a la fuerza. Pensó que eso era mucho, pero se dio cuenta de que para él no. Volvió a la carga esta vez con algo más intenso. Busco sin descansar la lengua de ella y jugo con ella, espantándola. Lily no podía resistirse, eso era mucho para ella... Tantos forcejeos en una sola noche, no podía aguantarlo. Sirius fue bajando su cara para besarla en el cuello, en el hombro, en el brazo... Y volvió a subir, y la besó en el agujero del cuello, y fue bajando, con su boca desató los botones del pijama violeta. Sus pechos quedaron completamente al descubierto... Cuando Sirius se disponía a besar también por aquellos rincones se escucho la puerta chirriar. Era Remus para hacer su turno, pero al ver la escena tubo tentación de cerrar la puerta.

-Por favor... - pudo escuchar cuando se disponía a cerrar. Volvió a mirar la escena y se dio cuenta de que las manos de Sirius aferraban las de Lily. Una cosa es que ella le permitiese hacerlo, otra es que fuese a la fuerza.

-Suéltala- le ordeno Remus. Él lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-¿Pero qué dices? La diversión solo acaba de comenzar... - pero enseguida fue sacado de encima de Lily, la cual no tardo en abrocharse de nuevo el pijama- ¿Qué haces?

-Es mi turno... - lo empujo fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta suavemente- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a Lily.

-Si... Gracias- contestó ella casi sin palabras ¿Qué había pasado allí? Remus enseguida quiso aclarar su actuación al ver la cara que ponía Lily.

-No pienses que lo hice como algo personal. Por mi Sirius podía haberte hecho lo que quisiera, pero si te pasaba algo como... Embarazo, nos matarían y echarían a nuestros padres del trabajo- y acto seguido se sentó tranquilamente en una silla. El chico la miraba impasible mientras ella volvía a la cama con un _buenas noches_ y se dormía. Podría haberlo invitado también a dormir con ella, pero después de lo sucedido con el anterior un miedo le recubría el cuerpo.

Cuando consiguió dormirse pudo escuchar como cambiaban de persona para la vigilancia lejanamente. Era James. El chico se sentó también en la silla y la contemplo ¿Estaría dormida? Se acerco para responder a su pregunta y que sorpresa se llevó cuando vio su expresión de tristeza. Sus ojos tenían una lágrima por caer y ella comenzó ha hacer movimientos bruscos. James se altero ¿la estarían atacando mediante sueños? ¿Cómo querían que la protegiesen de eso? Pero si apenas lo habían conseguida con seres que veían y tocaban... Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no, de que no la estaban atacando.

-¿Y nos mira desde el cielo? Papa... ¡Papa!- hablaba en susurros pero James los pudo entender. Al ver como se movía y se destapaba ella sola le puso bien la manta. Ella volvió a hablar- Gracias... Mamá- el chico la miró por unos instantes sentado en su cama y acariciando su pelo hasta que ella se durmió. Siendo sincero consigo mismo le gustaba más dormida que despierta. Decidió sentarse a descansar en la silla.

Pasada una hora le toco a Peter sustituir a James en la vigilancia, y así se hizo. Mientras James le decía que la vigilase bien, Lily dormía profundamente en sus sueños y pesadillas. Peter la miraba sin apartar la vista de su cabello color fuego. Tenía sueño, pero no podía distraerse, pues solo unas horas antes la habían intentado atacar. Pronto serían las seis de la mañana y la chica no los dejaría dormir mucho rato... Y él tenía un sueño terrible pues no había podido conciliar del todo el sueño... Pero no podía dormirse.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, bien tapado y con un vaso de agua al lado. No había nadie en la habitación. Después de frotarse bajamente los ojos pudo adivinar que estaba en la habitación de Lily, más concretamente en su cama. Se levanto de un salto y salió fuera donde la pudo sentada en el sillón, amarrándose las piernas y mirando al fuego. El chico decidió no molestarla y se fue de nuevo a dormir como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada...

Distraída con sus pensamientos y las llamas del fuego no se dio cuenta de la hora que era, pero daba igual, aquél día los iba a dejar dormir bastante. Hasta las ocho. Sonrió al pensar como la había defendido Remus del sexy Sirius y como había escuchado la lejana voz de James en sus sueños (más bien pesadillas al principio) y como había tenido que poner mágicamente a Peter en su cama. Todos ellos eran tan distintos... Y la odiaban, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida. Por supuesto que no, eso no entraba en su diccionario (como muchas otras cosas). Apretó sus piernas con más fuerza y hundió su cara en ellas. Para distraerse de esos pensamientos decidió pensar cuales eran sus clases ese día y si no tenía los deberes hechos ese era le mejor momento para hacerlos con tranquilidad. Había una clase que aún no había hecho en su vida... Adivinación. Pensó que debía de estar bien eso de mirar en bolas y ver lo que le deparaba el futuro, o lo que le había pasado en un tiempo atrás, o simplemente lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como un joven chico de cabello alborotado y color azabache la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Él no dio indicio de querer atraer la atención de ella. Solo, sin saber él por qué, quería observarla, aunque fuese de espaldas. Vio como Lily cabeceó un par de veces antes de ponerse en pie, estirarse y colocar sus manos en las caderas.

-¡Venga, Evans! No te pongas sentimental de nuevo. Todo ira bien... - se animó a sí misma mientras volteaba. James y ella se quedaron viendo unos segundos-Buenos días, Potter ¿Qué tal dormiste hoy?- pregunto enérgicamente mientras pasaba por su lado notando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el espectáculo que debía de haber montado delante del chico. Él la agarro del brazo.

-Buenos días... - musito antes de soltarla. Ella lo miro mientras él se iba al lavabo. Un chico misterioso, si señor, pensó para sus adentros. 

-¡Buenos días!- Peter se colgó del cuello de James- Cornamenta ¿Jugaremos con *Snivelly? Di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiii... - Sirius y Remus rieron con ganas y acompañaron a Peter en su petición. James, como buen líder al igual que su padre, acepto con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡¡BIEEEEEEN!!- Peter se soltó de James mientras daba pequeños saltitos- ¿La broma trescientos dos?- pregunto con ilusión, pero esta se apago cuando James negó con dedo y cabeza.

-No, no, querido colagusano... La cuatrocientos siete... - en sus ojos se notaba astucia, pero al ver el interés de cierta pelirroja, la miró con despecho- Evans, estos asuntos no te conciernen- ella arqueo una ceja.

-Pero si es Peter el que me ha agarrado del brazo para que no me separase de vosotros, y también es el que no se suelta ni a empujones de mi pierna ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto asustada mientras lo señalaba. Los otros chicos lo sabían, él estaba cayendo ante los encantos de la chica ojiverde, y eso no era bueno, nada, nada bueno. 

-Discúlpanos un momento- le dijo Remus mientras le quitaba a Pettegrew de encima y los cuatro se apartaban un poco- ¿Pero que –censurado- té pasa, Colagusano?- le reprocho a medio grito-Prometimos no cogerle confianza ni cariño. Ella es el enemigo.

-Pero si es buena persona... Esta mañana... - intentó explicarse él.

-¡Ni esta mañana ni ocho cuartos! ¡Castigado!- dijo con voz burlona Sirius. James y Remus le miraron de mala manera- Ok. Ok. 

-Lo siento chicos. Solo me deje llevar... Me comportare a partir de ahora- se disculpo sincero Peter mientras se daba cuenta de su error. Ellos aceptaron de buen grado y volvieron junto a ella, peor había desaparecido.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

-_Esta chica debería haber muerto, no tendría que haber nacido ¡Es la desgracia de la familia!_

_-Tranquilízate, mama, por favor. Ella es mi hija y la quiero. Tiene tanto derecho a vivir como tu y yo. Que... - el señor  de sonrisa fuerte pero sincera  fue interrumpido por la señora  de canoso cabello._

_-¡Cállate! Si es necesario yo misma la matare... Ella solo traerá la desgracia a esta familia. Mírala... Es idéntica a ella. Es su viva imagen. Tiene que morir o si no lo aremos nosotros._

_-Pues que así sea..._

Dos gotas de agua salada resbalaron por su rostro recordando aquél momento, aquella pelea de hacía doce años, a su temprana edad de cuatro. Su abuela y su padre discutiendo sobre... Sobre la vida de Lily. Ella quería mucho a su abuela y siempre se había preguntado por qué ella no quería que viviese. Una fría mano toco suavemente su hombro, cosa que la sobresalto. Al estar sentada en la ventana (hacía fuera) estuvo apunto de caerse, aunque eso tampoco le hubiese importado mucho... No Evans, eso ni lo pienses, se regaño a sí misma.

-Ruth, Clover ¿por qué os fuisteis de aquélla forma tan misteriosa ayer?- esa fue la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió preguntar. 

-Teníamos prisa... - sonrió Ruth- Nos alegramos de volver a verte ¿Qué tal te va todo?¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algún _ataque _nocturno?- preguntó perspicaz Ruth. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se le escapo a Lily, después de la pregunta de tapo la boca con la mano. No podía saber nada de los dos _ataques _de esa noche- Olvida eso... Son cosas mías- movió las manos frenéticamente- No, nada en especial, Estoy bien ¿Y vosotras que tal? ¿Tuvisteis buenos sueños?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ellas afirmaron frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Todo perfecto- respondió Clover tímidamente. Alguien llamó a Lily desde la ventana contraria a esa e hizo que volteara como antes, hacía afuera.

-¡EVANS, EVANS! ¿QUÉ HACES COLOCADA ASI?¿NO VES QUE TE PODRÍAS MATAR?- le vocifero Sirius. Ella se sonrojo, en parte por recordar el suceso de esa noche y en otra por su preocupación, o por lo menos eso creía ella que era- ¡SI TÉ PASA ALGO TAMBIÉN NOS PASARA A NOSOTROS!- Lily suspiro mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Los chicos corrieron hasta estar donde ella, pero esta no los miró.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le preguntó extrañado Remus. Lily se giro ¿ya se habían marchado de nuevo? Decidió no contestar y se fue caminando lentamente hasta la clase. Solamente faltaban cinco minutos y ni siquiera habían desayunado.

-Queridos míos... - una señora delicadamente delgada y con brillantes joyas estaba de pie delante de un cálido fuego de la clase en forma de salita de té. Lily sintió marearse en aquella estancia. Tan oscura, tan cerrada, le faltaba aire, por eso se sentó con los chicos al lado de la única ventana medianamente abierta. Parecía ser que no era la única con estas sensaciones, pues como pudo observar detenidamente, los demás alumnos menos dos o tres tenían caras de cansancio y mareo- Este año repasaremos las bolas de cristal. Vamos a ver. Como veo que hay una nueva alumna, que alguien le explique- Lily le dio una sonrisa de media cara, que se torno de sorpresa cuando la profesora se le acerco rápidamente y le tomo la mano- Vamos a ver querida esta mano, pues veo en tu cara una vida triste... - Lily pensó sarcástica: _'Genial, alguien más que me lo recuerda'_ Se dejó examinar las líneas por la profesora- Tu mano esta excelentemente cuidada- a, gracias, seguida pensando la chica- pero eso no quita lo que demuestra... Veamos para más seguridad la bola de cristal... - la señora fue a una pequeña mesilla y de un cajón saco una pulida esfera cristalina que se podía identificar como objeto de predicción. Lo coloco encima de la tela que había encima de la mesa y se sentó en una silla libre que estaba cerca, colocándola, claro esta, delante de Lily. La señora puso extrañas caras mientras comprobaba el resultado que daba el objeto en forma de pelota- ¡Por Merlín, esto es horrible! ¡Horrible, horrible!- su voz aguda resonó en toda la estancia mientras unas personas pasaban de todo, otras se reían y otras pocas miraban con interés y sorpresa dependiendo de las palabras de la profesora- Tu vida será... Triste- cogió aire-. Todo será culpa de tu pasado. Las personas que quieres también sufrirán y serán capaces de dar la vida por ti. Tu destino esta escrito... Solo abra sufrimiento, dolor, tristezas a lo largo de tu vida... Pero serás fuerte para afrontarlas y encontraras el amor... La muerte es tu futuro y el de los tuyos. La traición ara algo bueno... Y algo malo para ti y para todo el mundo- concluyo con pesadez. Lily no quedó muy convencida con esas palabras.

Clover: Mujer, es la protagonista, muere por culpa de JK Rowling, no mía. Bueno, el nombre lo saque de una serie de televisión, es que vi u capitulo y se me quedó el nombre, al final lo puse. 

Rhyth-Renington: Gracias, gracias XDXD Pues...Lo que yo hago es buscar en lo de personajes principales, y para saber si puede que sea bueno o no me miro los capitulso que tiene y los reviews, pero todo eso depende de gustos, porque hay fics con pocos reviews que son muy buenos.  Sobre las imagenes ¡Ya las envie! Mira seguro si no te llegaron.

Mayumi: o__Ô Me da miedo contestar este review, también es muy largo. ¿A todas esas te recuerda? Ostia, vaya.

Si, James se porto mal, pero se lo perdonamos porque es tan lindo ¿no? ^o^  Yo no sé si todos son amargos, pero es que si no, no tendria gracia la cosa ¿no crees? Y si no fue elejida es por razones... Yo quiero conocer a Sevy, no a su padre. Jeje, pensaba que las clases iban a ser un rollazo. 

Pobre Jamsy, no te tiene que caer mal, es buen tipo, pero echa de menos a su padre. 

Si te dieron intriga ahí, ya veras proximamente.

Jeje...¿Que tal quedo esa parte? Bueno, una cosa que tu no sabes, yo soy mujer lobo en la boca del lobo malo, así que antes te mordere yo.

Jeje, me alegra de que te guste el fic, la proxima vez sabre que te sigue pareciendo.

¡Ya, yo tb quiero!

Virign crisis *¬* Yo quero máááás...Pero cuando me lo acabe no sé si cogere más de la autora, depende de cuantos numeros sean, porque mi madre nos ha dicho que cuando acabemos las colecciones que tengamos en mano (MUCHAS) tendremos que rebajar ;__; 

No trabajes mucho XD

Lucía (lucia_bonna@msn.com): No sé si me he demorado mucho ¿tu que dices?

Darlín: Ya esta, ya esta el tercer capitulo, ¡que lo disfrutes! 

PERDONAD SI NO DIJO MUCHO, PERO ES QUE ME TENGO QUE IR, MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR LOS REVIEWS Y ¿ALGUNO TIENE MSN?

Para dejar un review

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
  



	4. Juegos a parte

¡Perdon por haber tardado tanto! Es que estube liada y eso, lo siento mucho. Como no tengo tiempo está vez no contestare los reviews, lo sientoooo, peor disfrutad del extraño capitulooooooooooooo

**4 capitulo**

**Juegos a parte**

**Frase: ' No te enamores de un ángel con belleza de diablo…' **( N de A: o__Ô)****

-¡Chicos, me ha llegado! ¡Me ha llegado una carta de Lily!- la chica de cabello dorado (N de A: No recuerdo si era así) entro precipitadamente en el cuarto, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Aunque pareció que los hombres se asustaron pensando que algo le había pasado, ella se levanto limpiándose el vestido con unas palmaditas en este y les extendió un papel arrugado que tenía en la mano- ¡A escrito! ¡A escrito! Dice que nos echa de menos, y que siente no haberlo hecho antes, que tubo algunos problemas... También dice que os esta escribiendo a vosotros y que en cuanto pueda enviara una lechuza ¡Esto es genial!- pero de repente su rostro solo soltó lágrimas y su rostro antes sonriente se puso serio, no, triste más bien- Todo un año escolar... Todo un año escolar sin verla...No podré aguantar ¡Pero si apenas a pasado una semana y ya estoy echándola de menos! Quiero que vuelva. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué se ha tenido que ir, por qué me ha dejado sola?- pregunto tapándose la cara y tirándose de rodillas al suelo. La carta se empapo de saladas lagrimas. Los cuatro hombres se apresuraron a rodearla- Sé que yo jamás llegare a ser como ella, por eso mismo pedí que no me cuidaseis vosotros, pues por mucho que sea su hermana yo no soy ella... 

-Lo sabemos. Ella es ella, usted  es usted. Eso ha sido así siempre y lo seguirá siendo, pero también es usted nuestra protegida... - Petunia les sonrió. Supo que ellos eran como ella, que querían a Lily y que deseaban verla de nuevo.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

¡Evans!- gritó con voz cansada por la espera Sirius- ¿Te falta mucho para acabar esas cartas?- inquirió algo molesto mientras sonreía a un par de Hufflepuff pasar. Ellas le dirigieron unas risillas tontas.

-Sí, ya esta. Lo siento- se disculpó mientras llegaba corriendo. Los sonrió. Esa mañana se debía de haber levantado con el pie derecho pues se sentía más feliz que nunca. Los chicos la miraban extrañados por su comportamiento. 

Lily se puso recta como llevaba haciendo desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Por mucho que quisiese encajar, no podía olvidar su situación y la de su familia. Ellos eran lo que años anteriores e inclusa algunas pocas veces en esos tiempos llamaban aristócratas. Gente de alta sociedad, por eso mismo había sido educada como tal y no podía bajar su reputación. Si, en los primeros días se había soltado un poco, pero mientras escribía a su familia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y quiso rectificarlo. Se bestia más correctamente, sin arrugar la ropa. Los libros siempre bien colocados en una carta puesta en la parte donde más le convenía para caminar correctamente: con agilidad y paso seguro, pero pareciendo tranquila y puesta en el ambiente. Tenía que sacar pecho y tener la cabeza erguida, todo esto siempre con una sonrisa. Sus cabellos había acostumbrado a tenerlos siempre bien peinados. Esto no paso desapercibido para chicos de todas las casas, edades y demás. Pero por muchas miradas masculinas que captaba, la de cuatro chicos que eran como su sombra seguían pasando de ella. 

-¡Evans!- le dijo seriamente James esa mañana de su primer sábado en Hogwarts- Hoy tendrás que estar con nosotros en... Una misión secreta- le espetó mientras los cinco entraban en una habitación. La sentaron en una silla mientras el pelinegro se sentaba al revés en la silla y continuaba su explicación-Hay un chico...

-Potter, no pensaba eso de ti- se sorprendió Lily, aunque su voz se notaba burlona. James arqueo una ceja en forma de desagrado.

-¡Ejem... !- hico ver que tosía- Continuo. Hay un chico, Severus Snape, es con el que estuviste en pociones. Si, ese, el hijo del profesor- le contesto cuando pregunto si era el de pelo sucio y GRAN nariz-. Pues bien, que él es un Slytherine y nosotros unos Griffindor, y eso deja que entre nosotros siempre haya bromas, y él es nuestro objetivo principal, por eso mismo le vamos a gastar una broma, pero claro. Tenemos que estar vigilándote a ti... - finalizó con desprecio.

-Pues a mi no me parece bien...- comenzó, y pudo observar la reacción de los chicos: los tres que estaban de pie adelantaron su cara hacía delante y el que estaba sentado hizo un movimiento de quererse levantar pero al final solo se movió un poco de su silla. Lily continuo mientras, una vez levantada, se paseaba por la estancia- Pero si yo a esas horas no estoy con vosotros porque tengo asuntos que cumplir en los cuales no os puedo incluir y no os veo pues...No podría decir nada- volvió su cara seria a James y después sonrió dulcemente. Al ver esos oscuros ojos entre blanco y negro,  sintió un pequeño mareo, pero no dejó que ellos lo notasen- O lo tomáis, o lo dejáis- dijo esta vez, sonriendo triunfalmente mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa y dos mechones rebeldes que no había recogido en su trenza caían sobre sus hombros. James olió su aroma a flor de cerezo y acepto sin apenas pensarlo, sin consultarlo con sus amigos, cosa que hizo que estos se enojasen un poco. Lily los miro uno por uno- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo más?- preguntó con la mano ya en la manecilla de la puerta. 

-¿Te gustaría venir?- sugirió Peter. Sirius le piso el pie y sonrió a la chica- ¿Qué? Ella nos podría ayudar- se encogió de hombros mientras saltaba a la patita coja. Lily soltó la manecilla y volvió a caminar por la estancia.

-Mm... - se puso un dedo en la barbilla- ¿Vosotros solicitáis mi presencia? Pero si vosotros queréis que me aleje, que me vaya de vuestras vidas, de las vidas de vuestros padres... - sonrió- Pero dije que para ganar vuestra confianza aria lo que fuese, y lo voy a hacer.

Mirad, mirad. Allí esta- señalo y rió Peter al ver a  Severus-. Y esta con una chica... Una preciosidad- Sirius empujo al pobre Peter para ver mejor el panorama.

- Narcisa Malfoy, prima de Lucius Malfoy (cerdo asqueroso)... Edad: 16, Casa: Slytherine, medidas: 90-65-90. Altura: 1'70, peso: 59, aspecto: rubia, ojos grises. Si no fuera porque es de Slytherine seria P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A- acabo. James sonrió malicioso.

-Sea Slytherine o no, esta como un tren. Como me gustaría ponerle las manos encima... Mm... - se paso la lengua por los labios. Lily se echo a reír flojito, como se nota que son chicos, pensó- Evans, prepárate... - Lily se levanto un poco la falda y se desabrocho un poco la camisa por arriba.

- Sinceramente, no veo para que queréis que haga esto, esta fijo que me odia y ¿por qué tengo que ponerme la ropa así?- preguntó por séptima vez en el día.

-¡Calla ya! Esta solo... - Remus la empujó suavemente hacía afuera. Lily se puso recta y meneando las caderas hasta llegar a Severus. Él estaba de espaldas así que pudo respirar hondo.

-¿Severus Snape?- preguntó con voz sensual. Severus se giró y al verla se sonrojo notablemente- Mm...- paso su mano por él pelo de él (N de A: Sin comentarios) dulcemente y la aparto despacio- Tengo un par de problemas con pociones, y como tu eres el hijo del profesor... ¿Podrías solucionármelas?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó brusco. 'Oh, mierda, mierda...Esto va ha estar difícil ¡lo sabia! Estúpida de mi por hacerles caso...'

-Pues porque eres... ¿un buen tipo?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Sevrus la miró con desconfianza.

-Eres la primera que me pregunta eso. No pareces muy convencida, igualmente- inquirió con tono molesto.

-¡No te conozco!

-Pero los Gryffindor van siempre contigo, seguro que todo lo que te dijeron de mi es malo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-A pues...- 'la verdad es que si'- Bueno, bueno. Pero ¿por qué crees que los creo?- intentó solucionarlo.

-Pues porqué los tienes allí detrás y cada uno con un globo lleno de algo en la mano, que por si fuera poco sé que me lo van a tirar encima...- y se largo con paso firme. Los merodeadores miraron a la chica desilusionados y cuando esta volteó (después de arreglarse la ropa) le tiraron los globos llenos de agua y harina, pero...Una chica tubo la mala suerte de pasar corriendo por entre medio y de quedar...Algo pringosa. Los merodeadores la miraron con una sonrisa ladeada y Lily con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Mierda!- gritó mirándose ella misma. Levantó la mirada y se acercó a los merodeadores- ¡Bien, estúpidos! ¿No sabéis que tenía que enviar esta carta? ¡Ahora está toda empapada!

-Pero tranquila, mujer. Eres bruja...- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándole un hechizo al pergamino sucio, que quedó seco al instante- ¿Ves, ya esta?- le dijo, sonriendo sensualmente.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Te crees que así me vas ha hacer tranquilizar? ¡Por muy guapo o bueno que seas o estés yo no soy tan estúpida!

-Ah...Así que... ¿Te parezco guapo? Eso me gusta...- la agarro de la muñeca acercándola a él- ¿Quedamos esta noche...?- la chica levantó la mirada, desafiante. 

-¡Ya te explique que no soy estúpida como vosotros! Niñato presumido...- le contestó. Se notaba que estaba realmente enrabiada.

-De acuerdo. Esta noche a las diez... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-El que me pusieron mis padres – le saco la lengua-. Si quieres salir esta noche conmigo, adivínalo, si a la diez no lo sabes...Bye, bye baby... Pero si es lo contrario envime una lechuza...- y se despidio.

-Ajá...Le gustas- Sirius le palmeo la espalda.

-Chicos... ¿Siempre es así? Ya es la... ¿Quince chica, James?

-Mm...Puede, pero esta...Es especial.

Solo faltaba una hora y no la había encontrado aún ¿Cómo se podía llamar? Haber, su traje era el de Ravenclaw, así que solo podía ser de esa casa. Por la estatura tendría unos 15 o 16 años, aunque, pensándolo bien, podía tener más o menos edad, mirándose a sí mismo cuando tenía diez años parecía tres mayor. Había preguntado a todo el mundo, o eso creía él...Le faltaba Alise Matters. Esa era de su misma casa y era la mayor cotilla...Pero sabía que tendría que pedirle el favor a Peter de que la sedujese, todo el mundo sabía que se había prendado de él. James corrió a buscarle, seguramente estaría vigilando a su 'protegida'. Por lo menos al final les pagarían por su trabajo ¿no? O, como mínimo, les podrían devolver a sus padres durante un tiempo... Llegó a la sala común donde vio al chico jugando una partida de... ¿Ajedrez? ¡Pero si él lo odiaba el ajedrez!

-¡Pettigrew!- James le pegó en la cabeza- ¡Tienes que hacerme un favor!- le...'pidió'.

-Así no creo que consigas mi simpatía para que te lo haga...- le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¿De que se...? 

-¡Tienes que salir con una chica!- se adelanto James- ¡Como sea, sonsácale el nombre de la chica misteriosa!- Colagusano miró a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara- Es una Ravenclaw...

-No.

-Si.

-No, no y no.

-Si, si y si. ¡Por favooooooooor! Es lo más importante que te he pedido en mi vida- por primera vez en lo que llevaba viviendo vio ha James rebajarse tanto.

-Y tanto que te tiene que parecer importante....Me debes una, colega- le chocó la mano- Evans, me marcho, este me revela...Adiós- y se marchó del cuarto dejando a James y Lily solos. 

-Aja...Una chica... ¿James el ligón Potter enamorado de un flechazo?- preguntó sonriente. El aludido la miró con cara de ofendido, sin comedia- Igual que...Tu padre...- bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio- Cuando tenía justamente tu edad, conoció a una joven muchacha muy bella. Fue algo raro. Ella lo ensució con un charco. Es porqué estaban en los terrenos e iba corriendo. Se paró a disculparse, se presentó y...- miró a James dulcemente- Los voy a despedir...Creo que les daré una subvención, no quiero que por mi culpa no viváis como hasta ahora, y así...Estaréis con ellos...- volvió a mirar la mesa. 'No Lily...Tienes que dejarlos marchar, no seas avariciosas...Para conseguir su confianza tendrás que correr algunos sacrificios...' se intentaba (inútilmente) animar a sí misma. James le levantó la cabeza.

-¿Eres idiota?- Lily abrió los ojos y dos lagrimas se escaparon- Mi padre no se rebajara ha ganar dinero sin hacer nada...- quitó la mano brutamente- Y según cuenta en sus cartas, tu...- apretó los puños, en el preciso momento que Peter volvía a entrar en la estancia. 

-¡Cornamenta! Solucionado...- James soltó una carcajada y le señalo a Peter su nariz manchada de pintalabios. El chico entrecerró los ojos mientras se quitaba la mancha.

-¡Eres el mejor!- le estrujo la mano y se marcho. Al minuto volvió- ¿Me das la información?- esta vez fue Peter el que rió- Se llama  Idreth y tiene dieciséis años. No tiene novio. Ves, fiera...- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de que se marchase. James llegó a la lechucearía y le dijo a la chica que la esperaba en la torre de astronomía...

El chico la miró al llegar. Tal y como habían quedado. Ella parecía que se lo esperaba, pues iba bien abrigada, y para eso hubiese tardado, pero no, solo habían pasado dos minutos. James se levantó rápidamente y ella camino con paso ligero, peor tranquilo.

-Sabía que lo descubrirías, para algo eres un Merodeador...- dio vueltas a su alrededor- El gran James Potter...- se acercó- Perdona lo de esta tarde, estaba algo enfadada.

-Pues cuando te enfadas del todo no sé como serás...- dijo sonriendo sensual.

-Así que crees que me vas a poder conquistar...En eso estas muy equivocado...- ella lo miró seria, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más James la acalló con un beso. La chica al principio intento forcejear, pero al final se dejó llevar por los labios experimentados del chico... James pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella e intentó quitarle la bufanda azul y plateada.

-¡No...No por fav...!- James la volvió a besar.

-Dicen que la mejor forma e callar a una mujer es besándola...Tienen razón quienes lo dijeron- le dijo dulcemente en la oreja, y después se la mordió. La chica sintió un estremecimiento, pero se dejó quitar solamente esa prenda...De momento- ¿No sientes la excitación correrte por todo el cuerpo...?- bajó las manos a su espalda mientras sus lenguas se juntaban. La pasión aumentaba con cada beso, cada caricia, y solo era el principio... Ella también le quitó la bufanda, peor él, avanzado, le desabrocho la capa. Se la quitó entre beso y beso y la lanzó lejos para que no estorbase. Y así también se despojaron de las camisas, del sujetador, de los pantalones... 

Lily no dejaba de dar vueltas por el cuarto con los brazos cruzados mientras los tres merodeadores le dirigían miradas inquietas.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntaba cada cinco minutos, inquieta. A las dos de la madrugada, cuando los tres chicos se habían ido a dormir ya hacía media hora entró James sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados- Vaya lote te abras pegado...- sentada en el sofá, sin mirarlo y con los brazos cruzados...La mirada estaba perdida en el llameante fuego.

-Evans... ¿Qué pasa? Que sea tu guardaespaldas no quiere decir que no pueda tener vida sentimental- le dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Buenas noches.

-¡Jeremías Nagoya (N de A: XDXD) Potter!- James se giró demasiado sorprendido. Ni su madre lo llamaba así- Me he enterado de cómo tratas a todas las mujeres, de cómo te acuestas con ellas y  a la mañana siguiente haces como si no las conocieses de nada...

-¿Y qué? Ellas se lo buscan y lo saben. Además, con ella es diferente, somos...Novios – le dirigió una mirada de odio a la pelirroja-. Y tu, Evans, como te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos lo pagaras caro, muy, muy caro...- y sin esperar respuesta alguna se marchó. Lily se quedó de pie un buen rato, y al final cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Esa mirada...- todo su cuerpo temblaba, de arriba abajo- ¿Por qué? Por qué será que me produce tanto miedo...Es tan...- se decía en voz baja para ella- Yo sé que la he visto antes, mucho, mucho antes...- Decidió irse a dormir y despejarse la mente.

-Pequeña princesa, mi pequeña nena... ¿Por qué lloras?- un hombre alto y fornido, con barba negra, se acerco a una chica encogida en la hierba.

-¿Cuánto puede aterrorizar una mirada?- una pregunta como respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- lo mismo, respuesta formulada en pregunta.

-Él...Me miró con sus ojos llenos de...ODIO

Lily despertó con un sudor frío por toda la espalda. No tenía ganas de levantarse, no tenía ganas de nada, y para suerte suya no calía que hiciese nada. Era sábado. No iba a levantarse en un par de horas... No. Se quería quedar allí, para siempre. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba como si no hubiese dormido nada en toda la noche...O en mil noches.

¡TOC,TOC!

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que sus oídos se pusieran al tanto. Miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, por supuesto que tenía sueño. 

¡TOC, TOC! 

¿Quién podía estar llamando a semejantes horas? Era prontísimo/tardísimo (según el punto de vista). Al final decidió levantarse de la cama suponiendo que seria alguno de los chicos... Aunque ¿qué querrían ellos? Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez unas cuantas veces más seguidas y más fuertes, tanto que asustaron a Lily. Al abrir la puerta alguien le tapó la boca…


	5. Secuestrada por¡¿Amigos!

**Capitulo 5: ¡Secuestrada por… ¿amigos?!**

**Frase: Cuando la tristeza te invade, lo peor es huir de ella**

(Perdonad la tardanza, peor no podía hablar con Menita y sabía que se enfadaría si no le consultaba si podía subir el cap XD)

Todo se volvió oscuro y los parpados se le hicieron pesados obligándola a cerrar los ojos poco a poco…

James se despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja ¿Qué haría despierta a esas horas? Se calzó perezoso y vio como una sombra desaparecía por la puerta cargando a Lily. Al principio le costó reaccionar y asimilar lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se quedó boquiabierto. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue: 'Esa niña ya causo problemas para estropearnos la vida'. También la maldijo porque si tenían que rescatarla y se demoraba no podría acudir a su cita. Al final decidió seguir a la sombra, pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Fue… intentando correr a su cuarto para despertar a los demás chicos. Sacó su varita y con un hechizo les tapó las narices a todos (N de A: Lo vi en los Simpson y lo probé con mi madre ;-9). Ellos se levantaron sobresaltados y maldicieron a James mil y una veces con obscenas palabras.

-¡Callaos ya!- gritó intentando mantener el orden- ¡Es importante…!- se lo pensó, pero no dijo nada más al respecto- Han secuestrado a la _Princessde Hogwarts- gruñó. Peter se levantó enseguida alterado, mientras que Sirius se ponía perezoso como si le hubiesen dicho que era de día las zapatillas y Remus se abrochaba la camisa (N de A: que pena *¬*)._

-¿Viste quién la secuestraba, o cómo mínimo su altura?- inquirió- Podría ser algún alumno…Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore.

-¿Ya vino de Paris?- Sirius arqueó delicadamente la ceja. Petter asintió como respuesta- Bien… Esta semana su contraseña es Sorbete de limón con fresa…- corrieron sin saber porque hacía el despacho del buen director.

Llamaron a la puerta de arriba del todo y la anciana voz de un director somnoliento les hizo pasar con un: '¿Qué hicieron está vez, Merodeadores?' Ellos abrieron deprisa la puerta y se quedaron viendo el pijama del anciano Dumbledore. Su barba estaba recogida con un lazo, su pelo en bucles y el pijama color violeta con volantitos por todas partes no ayudaba a que los chicos evitaran reírse.

-¡La Evans fue secuestrada!- Remus fue el primero en reaccionar. Albus Dumbledore se puso muy, muy serio. Jamás lo habían visto así.

-¿Cómo?- el Licántropo no se sintió con fuerzas para repetir la frase. La seriedad tanto de la cara como de las palabras de Dumbledore se la robó toda (la fuerza). El anciano director se apoyó en su mesa- Esto es delicado. Nadie tiene que saberlo, ni siquiera los profesores, y como menos su padre. Esto quedara entre ustedes y yo ¿verdad?- no contestaron, pero no hico falta, tampoco- Bien… ¿alguien vio al secuestrador?

-Si…Creo que era hombre porque su espalda era robusta. Su cabello debía ser rubio porque brillo a la luz de la luna…Y llevaba una túnica algo rasgada, o pudieron ser imaginaciones mías. No creo que fuese un alumno, y si lo era, es ya mayorcito. 

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, Potter. Ya pueden marcharse, buscare información- dijo con una sonrisa, pero su voz se notaba seria y tensa. Peter adelantó un paso hacía delante (N de A: Aquí es buen chico, os lo recuerdo…) y más serio de lo usual miró a los ojos al director, aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba débilmente.

-Se…Profesor Dumbledore. Nosotros somos los guardaespaldas de Evans, creo que lo correcto sería que la buscásemos…- Sirius estuvo apunto de atizarle en la cabeza junto con James, mientras que Remus se tapó la cara con la mano y negó con la cabeza. El peli-blanco lo miró con interés, y después a los otros chicos.

-Si así lo ves conveniente… Les diré a los perfectos y profesores que no os castiguen si salís a deshoras y que si faltas a clase no pasa nada…Pero como se atrevan a hacer una broma aprovechando la ocasión…Está vez no quedarían perdonados y los tendría que expulsar.- los otros miraron a Peter y pensaron a la vez 'Gracias, Peter, gracias' con ironía. Volvieron a sus cuartos para ver si en su preciado mapa del merodeador había alguna pista sobre la localización de la Evans. Sirius fue quien la halló.

-¡Aquí está su nombre!- gritó emocionado señalando el piso superior. Al lado de ese nombre iba otro: Eddie. Y como si estuvieran volando, seguramente estaban sobre escobas, había otros dos: Michelle y Lot. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Rápidamente doblaron el mapa y se dirigieron en busca de ellos. Utilizando mientras corrían su magia llamaron a sus escobas con el hechizo Accio y estas llegaron enseguida. Ya cuando estuvieron arriba del todo vieron tres escobas alejarse. Debían estar bastante lejos, pero igualmente se subieron a las suyas y los persiguieron, con bastante rapidez pero sin lograr alcanzarlos. Decidieron seguir el camino que había tomado, pero para su desgracia solo se encontraron con que desaparecían por el Bosque Prohibido.  Los siguieron a regañadientes esperando poder rescatarla antes de que se hiciera de día.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos de color azul como el cielo, casi más bien iguales que las nubes. Eran muy claros. Intentó pensar lo que había pasado y se enderezó de golpe, provocándole eso un pequeño mareo que la hizo tumbarse de nuevo en un colchón –supuestamente- muy cómodo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir, levantándose esta vez despacio. El dueño de los ojos era un hombre de cabellos muy largos y rubios, llevaba unas gafas de media luna como las de Dumbledore y una sonrisa muy sincera (pensamiento de Lily). 

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó algo cohibida.

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el hombre, ella sonrió agradecida por la preocupación.

-Si, si, tra…- se paró en seco- ¿Princesa?- y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. Volteando a ver todo el sitio y se quedó demasiado sorprendida al ver su decorado. Un pinchazo de dolor le golpeó la cabeza unos instantes- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó, refiriéndose a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿No lo ve? ¿O no le gusta?- preguntó comenzando a alarmarse el hombre y se levantó del lugar donde estaba, dando vueltas- Antes usted vivía aquí, no entiendo porque…

-¡No, no!. ¿Qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Que yo recuerde nunca antes había venido a Hogwarts.

-Por supuesto…Usted no lo recuerda. Todo ocurrió en otr…- se escucharon gritos desde afuera. El hombre se volteó alarmado cuando alguien entró- ¡DIJE QUE NO ENTRASE NADIE AUNQUE FUERA ALGO DE EXTREMA URGENCIA!- vociferó aparentemente molesto. La calma que antes había visto Lily en él parecía esfumarse.

-Pero señor…- jadeó la mujer que acababa de entrar- Son cuatro chicos…Dicen que nos vieron traerla aquí…Están peleando con los guardias- explicó. Lily se movió inquieta en su cama ¿cuatro chicos? ¿Habían ido a buscarla? Sus ojos brillaron por la alegría. 'Son ellos…' fue el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Se levantó y aunque solo llevase el pijama no cogió la bata y huyó del hombre y después de la mujer. Al llegar a la puerta y atravesarla quedó demasiado sorprendida. Cuatro chicos, altos y guapos, todos de oscuro y con sus varitas en alto.

- ¡Princesa!- gritó uno de ellos al verla. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y su cabello era revuelto en una coleta con un toque azul. Era el que estaba más adelantado. Corriendo a gran velocidad y esquivando a los que intentaban atacarlo, agarró a Lily por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí, provocándole un sonrojo. El chico se juntó con los otros y se marcharon, dejando al hombre que estaba con Lily y demás con un palmo de narices. Esto los enojó bastante.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Lily. El chico la había cogido en brazos tal y como hico James tiempo atrás. El muchacho subió a una escoba, pasando sus manos por los lados de ella para controlarla. 

-Tenga cuidado- dijo, haciendo volar su escoba. Los otros tres chicos lo siguieron- Somos los Dark Marauders y queremos protegerla de cualquier mal. Ya sea psíquico o Físico- la chica quedó tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de articular palabra. 

-Dark Marauders…- repitió ella. Se agarró a la camisa del chico (estaba de lado, como las chicas de la edad media que solían estar así cuando estaba su chico detrás) y apretó su cara contra ella. Ella misma había pensado eso al verlos en un primer momento. Ella misma casi lo grita.

-¡Evans!- gritó una voz masculina a lo lejos. Era James Potter seguido de sus amigos los merodeadores. Lily no quiso voltear a verlo y se quedó enganchada a la camisa del otro chico- ¡SOLTADLA, BASTARDOS!

-Potter…- susurró la chica- ¡Merodeadores, si tanto odiáis mi presencia…!- su voz se apagó- Si tanto me odiáis no hace falta que me protejáis a la fuerza- sollozó. Se había rendido y ella lo sabía. Los Dark Marauders se alejaron dejando a los otros cuatro chicos conmocionados.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius saliendo de su estado de estupefacción. Los otros se encogieron de hombros pero decidieron que lo mejor era volver ha Hogwarts.

El misterioso Dark Marauder la dejó dulcemente sobre el suelo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y extendió su mano.

-Muchísimas gracias. Me llamo Lilian Elise Evans ¿Y vosotros, Dark Marauders sois…?- preguntó respetuosamente, tal y como le habían enseñado. El Marauder que la había transportado dio un paso adelante, y besándole la mano, sonrió.

-Lipnicki, André Lipnicki- respondió, y levantando la rodilla del suelo, otro de los chicos, de increíbles ojos azules acero y cabello recogidos en una coleta baja, de un color negro grisáceo algo extraño, hizo lo mismo que André y besó la mano de Lily.

-Nerón Krige, para servirla, Madame- y también se puso de pie para dejar paso a otro de los chicos. Esta vez era uno con ojos casi blancos, tez negra y cabellos pelirrojos. Parecía ser el que estaba más fuerte de los cuatro, aunque no hubiese demasiada diferencia.

-Mi nombre es Tomás y mi apellido Carter. Tomás Carter, espero poder serle de un buen servicio- y este volvió a hacer lo mismo, dejando paso al último pero por eso no menos importante de los chicos. Delgado, pálido, pero igualmente de guapo, su cabello castaño claro pero  a la vez oscuro, sus ojos grises…Y de nuevo un beso en la mano, seguramente el último de la noche.

-Y yo soy Gidley, Zach. Es usted más bella que en los cuadros- los colores de las mejillas de Lily subieron de tonalidad rápidamente, y con un leve tartamudeo, pensó en voz alta.

-¿No le tendríamos que contar algo al Director?- y, como leyendo sus pensamientos, el ave fénix apareció volando majestuosamente y se posó sobre el hombro de la desconcertada Lily- Creo que será lo mejor- si contestó a sí misma.

Cuando estaban delante de Dumbledore. Ella sentada y ellos de pie detrás de él el anciano tosió para aclararse bien la garganta:

-Muy bien, así pues queréis sustituir a los otros cuatro chicos ¿se puede saber como sabéis todo esto?- preguntó indiscretamente, después de todo él no lo sabía todo, como muchísima gente, por no decir toda, creía. 

-Esos son asuntos que solamente os conciernen a nosotros. Pero si quiere…- rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar un bien doblado papel y extendérselo al peliblanco. Este lo desdoblo y después de pasar rápidamente sus ojos por encima, decidió algo.

-Bien, si ella ha renegado de los otros y os acepta…Todo, o casi, esta en orden. Pasen buenas noche, mañana será un día movido pues tendré que presentarlos ante la escuela.- los cinco se retiraron discretamente hacía sus cuartos (el equipaje de ellos eran una pequeña maleta de cada uno). Dumbledore arregló con un chasquido de dedos que las cosas de los Merodeadores se colocaran en su cuarto de Griffindor y las cosas de los Dark Marauders en las de donde ellos estaban. Llegaron sin ningún tipo de contratiempo al cuarto. 

-Princesa, Usted vaya a descansar. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de la vigilancia- ella asintió. Antes de entrar en su cuarto volteó y susurro un 'Buenas noches'. Se tumbó despacio en su cama. Estaba demasiado tensa, alegre, enfadada, triste…Sus ojos verde esmeralda se empañaron de agua salada. Vale, los merodeadores no habían sido corteses con ella nunca, ni siquiera lo habían intentado, pero…Tenían un toque que la había encandilado y no le permitía estarse ni un momento quieta. Quería verlos, aunque ellos la hirieran, pues eran especiales. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se movió hacia le lado, vio a Nerón sentado en una silla al lado de su cama.

-Buenos días, Princesa. Le he traído y pelado esta manzana- sonrió, enseñándosela. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida por aquél gesto-. Parece ser que esta noche la pasó mal, y por favor perdone mi poca delicadez- entonces fue cuando ella se tocó los ojos húmedos. Había tenido unas pesadillas horribles. 

-Oh…Tranquilo. Si, está no fue mi mejor noche que se diga-después de un largo y tenso silencio mientras ella se comía su manzana el chico se fue para dejar que ella se cambiase. Se duchó rápidamente aunque fuese muy pronto (como siempre), se peinó el pelo para alisárselo bien y lo ató en dos largas y rojizas trenzas. Al salir del cuarto los cuatro chicos la esperaban sonrientes…Era todo tan extraño, tan tranquilo...No sabía muy bien si eso era bueno. Le gustaba divertirse con los chicos, como aquella vez con lo de Severus…Un momento, después de aquello James había estado con aquella chica, y…Y esos ojos, esos ojos que tanto temor le producían, pero ¿Por qué? Decidió levantar la mirada y retener las lágrimas de terror. Un nuevo y diferente día comenzaba…

Mi rincón…Contesto reviews

maika yugi (marian_dark@hotmail.com; kano.hamasaki@iespana.es): Chica, cuando leí tu mensaje me dio por pensar que eras la administradora de una página que encontré sobre Arina, y puse tu nick en el google (espeor que no te moleste) para intentar encontrar tu página y me salía la que había encontrado. Me quedé O_O Alá. XD…Chica, gracias por el review (tb te gusta FY ¿verdad?)

Nathalie De Potter Radcliffe (nathalie484@hotmail.com): Si, muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tiempo __ A mi Lils tb me da mucha penica…Pobrecilla. Y sobre las chicas…Ahhhh, es top secret. Y sobre romance…A mi tb me gustan de ese tipo, jiji ¡Gracias por el review wapa!

Lucía (lucia_bonna@msn.com): Me has asustado XD Pero tranquila, ha sido un buen susto porque me da a entender que te gusta el fic ^^ Gracias por el review

Lourdes Ariki: Chica ¿a quién quieres matar y por qué?  Y gracias porque te encante y por el review ^^

Marta : Otra con la que hace tiempo que no charlo ;__; ¡No llores chica! Y gracias por el review

amni de parte de Arwen Vanadis Magicn: A ella ya le contesté XD

  hermione-eva: Graciassss!! Y sobre las imágenes, puedes visitar la supuesta (porque no sé si es la suya) pagina de Marka Yugi : 


	6. La tristeza que la invade

Buenooooooooooooooooo, primero disculpar mi tardanza, pero últimamente solo he escrito dos o tres cosas y naad de Harry Potter (creo recordar), y ahora de un tirón he escrito esto, si no os gusta lo siento, pero es que no hay ganas de escribir ni inspiración, aunque he intentado esforzarme, pero es un cápitulo aburridillo y corto. Lo siento de evrdda, ahora intentaré ponerme más a escribir, peor estoy de examenes y voy mal…Uf...Ya, no tengo mucho que decir, es que una coca me esta esperando y tengo hambre, así que…¡¡DISFRUTAD!!

** *^*^*Protegiendo la princesa^*^*^ **

** *^*^*Protecting the princess^*^*^**

**Cápitulo**** 6: La tristeza que la invade.**

**Frase: '' Cuando estas triste lloras, cuando estas contenta ries, pero después…Intenta recuperarte'' **_(Ni idea de a qué viene esta frase, pero bueno…Ningúna tiene un sentido claro del todo, juju)_

Era hora de ir ante toda la escuela para que Dumeldore presentase a esos cuatro chicos. Ellos parecían realmente tranquilos, pero Lily no, ella deseaba que todo fuese un sueño. Un simple sueño del que iba a despertar tarde o pronto, esos chicos eran realmente amables, peor los merodeadores…Los echaba tanto en falta…La lujuria de Sirius (por decirlo de alguna manera), la tranquilidad que le transmitía Remus, lo gracioso que era Peter cuando ella le sonreía y él se sonrojaba (aunque no lo quisiese) y James… ¿Qué pasaba con James? Algo en él la aterrorizaba, pero por otro lado, le gustaba tanto su presencia…

-¡Princesa!- la llamó André. Lily se quedó viéndolo, sin reaccionar.

-No…

-¿Qué dice?- esta vez fue Tomás.

-No me llaméis princesa, tuteadme…No debéis tratarme como si fuese la hija de unos reyes, quiero que me llaméis Lily- dijo, sin saber por qué sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Es una orden!- dijo cuando les vio intentar negarse.

- Bueno, prin…Lily, si así lo deseas, así se hará- sonrió Zach. Lily se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Hacía tiempo que no le dirigían una sonrisa así de agradable. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo sigo sin entender nada- decía Sirius, paseándose de arriba hacía abajo por el cuarto- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguno sabe explicarme ALGO?- y pegó a la pared con el puño, llegando incluso a romper un trocito de esta.

-Cálmate perrito, supongo que así mejor para ti ¿no? Esa chica ya dejará de estorbarnos- dijo Remus, mirando de reojo a su amigo-. ¿O es que te estaba comenzando a gustar…?- por culpa de aquello recibió un fuerte almohadazo en las narices.

-¡Tu calladito estás más mono!- le espetó Sirius. Mientras esos dos peleaban, Peter estaba sentado en su cama y con la cabeza agachada. A él si que le había comenzado a gustar Lily, y por su parte, James estaba en el baño, mirando si su pelo estaba correctamente alborotado.

-Así que calladito estoy más mono…- Remus se sentó en la misma cama que Sirius, y acercó su boca a la oreja de su amigo- Pues me voy a callar…- le susurró. Sin dar tiempo a Sirius para protestar, lo tumbó de la cama y se sentó sobre su pecho- ¡AJÁ!- sonrió, y agarrando con más fuerza el almohada que había escondido con la mano tras su espalda, le devolvió el golpe (N de A: ¿Qué pensabáis que iba ha hacer? ¬¬)- Sirius 0, Remus 1- reía. James salió del cuarto de baño en ese preciso momento, y se quedó mirando la extraña escena.

-Parejita ¿qué estás haciendo?- inquirió, arqueando una ceja- Ah…Ya sé, os invade la felicidad de estar sin esa…Pijita. Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos al Gran Comedor ¡¡ESTOY MUCHO MÁS QUE HAMBRIENTO!!-gritó, agarrando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir. En la sala común solo quedaba alguna persona, pero ya casi todos se habían marchado. Al llegar abajo, caminaron tranquilos entre la gente que los observaba, y Peter se detuvo de repente.

-Allí…- señaló a un punto fijo que todos buscaron.

-Ah…Evans y esos sustitutos nuestros…- dijo con amargor Sirius.

- Por favor…- Peter inclinó la cabeza, sonrojado- ¿Podría por lo menos saludarla?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily los guió hasta el Gran Comedor, parecía ser que por muy pronto que se hubiesen levantado, llegaban al mismo tiempo que los demás. La gente se quedó mirando a los acompañantes de Lily, susurrando cosas, y después se dedicaban a buscar algo, o alguien.

-Buenos días…- se escuchó una voz temblorosa a espaldas de ellos. Todos se giraron y vieron a un Peter sonrojado, con James, Remus y Sirius detrás.

-Buenos días…- respondió la pelirroja, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. En cuanto lo hizo, los merodeadores se marcharon deprisa- Ellos…Son raros- sonrió triste. Eran todo lo raro que quisiesen, pero les había cogido tal cariño que ni ella se había dado cuenta-. Bueno, entremos.- y dicho y hecho. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores. Al lado de esta, había otra más pequeña con un banco en cada lado. Al llegar ellos y ver que todo el mudo estaba ya sentado, Dumbledore llamó la atención de los alumnos.

- Queridos capullos (N de A: Es coña, pero un profesor de mi escuela lo dice XD), como podéis observar, James Potter, Sirius Blakc, Remus J. Lupin y Peter Petegrew no están junto Lilian Evans, en su lugar hay otros cuatro caballeros…- los presentó- Me sería muy bueno que ninguno de ustedes haga ningún comentario sobre esto. Y recuerden que dentro de una semana será el partido de Quidditch Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Gracias y ahora…¡¡ A COMER!!-(N de A: Desde luego no parece Dumbledore…) el anciano sonreía como siempre, pero su miraba estaba cansada, notó Lily, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cuando y con quién eran sus clases, justo en el momento que McGonagall se acercó a ellos y les repartió unos papeles.

-Sus horarios…- y se marchó tal y como había ido.

-Pues…Tengo los mismos que antes, así que iremos con los de Gryffindor- sonrió triste.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Nerón la miró preocupado.

- No, nada, nada…- dijo la oji verde. Después de comer fueron rápidamente a la clase continua, Historia de la Magia. Esa clase era…Un rollazo, simplemente. Lily era una chica muy aplicada, pero antes que eso era una persona, y cualquiera era capaz de dormir en esa clase sin que nadie lo riñese. Bufó hondo. Eran los terceros o cuartos en llegar. Minutos después llegaron los merodeadores, y seguidamente la clase se llenó de gente, hasta que la puerta se cerró y atravesando la pizarra el SR. Binns comenzó la lección: El Maremoto de Enanos Cabreados. A diferencia de ella, sus cuatro compañeros parecían realmente atentos a las clases, llegó a pensar que incluso las disfrutaban. Lo único que Lily encontró interesante es que ocurrió en la época de los Fundadores. Sin pretenderlo, su mirada se puso sobre sus antiguos guardaespaldas, hasta que James detectó aquella mirada y se la devolvió, con una sonrisa malvada. Lily sintió un puntazo en lo más hondo de su ser…

El día pasó más o menos lo que se puede decir normal. La semana también, y aunque André, Nerón, Tomás y Zach eran nuevos, ya habían tenido que rechazar algunas chicas, y por si fuese poco, los profesores encontraban que eran realmente inteligentes. Lily comenzó a apreciarlos, pues eran increíblemente amables con ella, hacía tanto. Tanto tiempo que deseaba sentir esa sensación de comodidad…Al final llegó el partido de Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, y por supuesto fueron a verlo. Era la primera vez que Lily lo iba a ver (quitando las fotos móviles, nunca había visto uno en directo).

-Eh, Evans.- una chica de Slythering la llamó- ¿Has venido para ver a Potter jugar?- Lily no sabía a que venía eso, pero se sonrojó.

-¿Por/ Por qué crees eso?- tartamudeó.

-No te hagas la tonta, he oído a unas chicas de Gryffindor que vosotros dos os miráis sospechosamente…

-Te equivocas…Él tie…- se calló de repente. Había algo raro allí, ¿como podía ser posible que la gente no dijese nada sobre lo de James y aquella chica? Quizás lo mantenían en secreto, además, James le había dicho que no se metiese en sus asuntos- No digas tonterías, él es demasiado idiota como para gustarme…- soltó al final, aunque le sonase un poco fuerte y/o exagerado.

-Ya…- la Slythering se marchó, y Lily alcanzó a girarse y ver como James caía precipitadamente hacía el suelo, hasta chocar con él.

-¡¡JAMES!!- gritó la pelirroja.

*^*^*

Reviews

**winter's fairy: ¡¡**Hola!! Sobre lo tuyo de dejar reviews, a mi tb me da bajeza, así que casi siempre son de lo más cortitos, juju… Y gracias por el comentario, aunque creo que este capitulo te decepcionará a ti y a todos, pero bueno…Lo lamento. Los malos no son, ya irán cambiando y se haran más cariñosos, y si los otros cuatro la tratan genial ^^ Demasiado bien me parece a mi, jeje. Sobre los padres de los merodeadores, pues estan confundidos, y querían ir a reñir a sus hijos porque seguro que habían hecho algo, pero no han podido (si queréis en el proximo capitulo le dedico un rinconcito a esto). Gasias por el reviewwww

**Viena:** Lo siento   es que tardarme en subir nuevos capitulos es lo que mejor se me da, jeje. Ya intentaré ir más rápida. Gracias por el reviewww

**Clau: **Simplemente…Gracias (se te da bien esto de dar animos ^^) (y del segundo review, no creo que sea tan bueo como para releerlo mucho, además con eso que dices se me subiran los humos a la cabeza, jeje)

**flop****!!: **Gasiaaas 

**Nathalie**** De Potter Radcliffe (nathalie484@hotmail.com) : **Y tanto tiempo… _______ Ahora mismo no sé que dirección de msn tiene smía, asi que agregame con Aredhel_20@hotmail.com si no s esa…Gracias por el review ^^

¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOD@S!!!!!!!!!!

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Goleen Shamans Fan

Tamao Fan


	7. Miedo Malas sensaciones

Como el otro capitulo fue muy corto, aquí os dejo otro. También es cortito, pero no tanto. El principio no me gusta mucho, y a causa del retraso de actualización que tuve se me olvidó un poco de que iba la historia, así que la he vuelto a repensar, así que si hay alguna desvariación en el futuro, lo lamento, y espero que lo paséis por alto. Bueno, aquí el capitulo 7. Supongo que hay un ''poquitín'' de ¿romance? Y quizás algo de ¿misterio? Va, yo que sé…Una cosa, muchos (bueno, muchas) decís que es un fic diferente, pero no lo es tanto, solo la relación entre los merodeadores y Lily. Ahora disfrutad y…Si no os gusta lo entenderé, últimamente no escribo bien (aunque nunca lo hice XD).

Una última cosa, para compensar si queréis un dibujo de alguna escena (del fic, eh) pedidla, intentaré hacerla más o menos bien…

** Protegiendo la princesa **

** Protecting the princess**

**CAPITULO 7: Miedo. Malas sensaciones.**

_Frase: '' La oscuridad me invade, porque tengo miedo a perderte…Yo soy quien debe elegir mi destino.''_

Lily miró asustada el lugar donde James estaba tumbado. Corrió hacía allí, pero la gente era tanta que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver a la profesora que le atendía. Detrás de ella estaban los Black Marauders, y a su lado…La novia del herido. La chica parecía también muy alterada, y pegaba brinquitos para ver algo, pero no lo consiguió. Aunque sintiese pena por ella, en esos precisos momentos le preocupaba más saber como estaba James. De repente la gente dejó un hueco para que pasase la maestra transportándolo en el aire, y tanto la chica como la pelirroja pudieron observar aterradas que James mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados. Tanto chicos como chicas de todas las casas estaban espantados…James Potter, el 'rey' de Hogwarts podría estar…

-¡¡SE HA MUERTO!!- gritó alguien de entre el público. Era una chica, y aunque a parte de los que estaban a su alrededor nadie supo quien fue, se notaban sus balbuceos al hablar.

-¡¡CALLATE!!- vociferaron tanto Lily como la chica, enfadadas. Se miraron sorprendidas.

-Él no esta…- comenzó a susurrar  Idreth, mientras que por sus mejillas rodaban dos grandes lágrimas.

-No, no lo está.- dijo segura de sí misma Lily. Sin esperar a sus nuevos guardaespaldas, la chica corrió hacía dentro del castillo, más concretamente a la enfermería, donde seguramente se habían llevado a James. En su cabeza no había nada, a parte del pelinegro cayéndose de su escoba. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Al llegar al lugar deseado, y siendo alcanzada por los cuatro chicos, vio como Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew esperaban impacientes fuera de la enfermería. Al poco rato llegó Idreth. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Creo que ya no dejaran entrar a nadie más...Nosotros porque fuimos rápidos para venir...- comentó Tomás, apoyándose en la ventana y mirando por ella. Lily no podía esperar. Apoyó su mano temblorosa sobre el picaporte. Tenía que saberlo ¡¡DESEABA TANTO SABER COMO SE ENCONTRABA EL CHICO!! Abrió la puerta decidida, y se dirigió hasta la única cortina corrida, donde vio la sombra de la profesora Hutdok, de vuelo, la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore y a Pomfrey. Todos se voltearon para verla. Esa vez sus guardaespaldas no habían entrado con ella.

-¿¡C"MO ESTÁ!?- preguntó, y miró la cama donde se debía encontrar él. Sobre su cara había una tela- No...- su voz se ahogó. Dumbledore apoyó su mano cansada sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Por favor, profesoras. Me gustaría hablar con ella. A solas.- las mujeres salieron de la sala. Todas aguantaban sus lágrimas, y aunque los alumnos que esperaban fura las avasallaron a preguntas, todas se negaron y fueron al despacho de McGonagall- Srta. Evans...- intentó hablar, vanamente, Dumbledore.

-¡¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!! ¡¡NO LO ESTÁ!!- gritaba ella, llorando desconsoladamente. Por mucho que él la hubiese odiado, la chica le tenía aprecio, como a los otros merodeadores- Profesor...- miró al anciano, y este la compadeció- Dígame que no lo está.

-Lo siento...- él también estaba realmente triste. James Potter era como un hijo para él o un nieto para él, y no había podido protegerlo. Lily se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo inerte y lo abrazó fuerte.

-¡Despierta! ¡Deja de hacerte el dormido!- decía Lily, sin dejar de llorar. Sentía como le dolía el corazón. Destapó poco a poco la cara del difunto y la observó durante algunos segundos.

-Si yo pudiese hacer algo...- y como si alguien a parte de Albus Dumbledore hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras, cuando Lily lo soltó, el cuerpo de James comenzó a brillar, y abrió pesadamente sus ojos. El chico se incorporó despacio mientras que la tela acabó de quitarse sola, resbalando por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué...Sucede?- preguntó, bostezando. La ojiverde y el ojiazul lo observaban asombrados y alegrados a la vez- ¿Al final hemos ganado?- fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, para deshacer aquella tensión en la sala-¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

-James…Potter…- gimoteaba Lily, sonriendo. No volvió a abalanzarse sobre James porque sabía que este se enfadaría y mucho, así que simplemente salió cabizbaja del cuarto, sin decir nada- Esta bien…Bien…- les dijo a los que esperaban afuera. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y agradecidos a la verdad, y ella se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos entrar, mientras los Dark Marauders. Sin mediar palabra se dirigieron al cuarto…

La mañana siguiente fue normal, y dos días después ya era Domingo e iban a Hogsmeade. Lily nunca había ido allí porque su familia era muggle, pero estaba decidida de ir a visitar Las Tres Escobas y tomarse por primera vez en su vida una espumeante cerveza de mantequilla. De solo imaginársela se le hacía la boca agua, además, después de lo ocurrido con James, estaba muy contenta. Creía que nada de lo que ocurriese ese día la dañaría. En esa 'escursión' iba a ir sola, estaba decidida. Tenía planteado distraer a los guardaespaldas cuando estuviesen distraídos, aunque para no asustarlos les dejaría una nota enganchada en el abrigo del que estuviese más cercano. Le sabía mal hacer eso, pero se sentía agobiada. Llegaron a su destino, y después de ir a ese lugar para probar la cerveza de mantequilla (la cual le gustó mucho) se largó dejando a los cuatro chicos con cara de idiotas. Después de huir durante un rato, calmó sus pasos y respiró aquél aire puro. Los cabellos de la chica flotaban en el aire, y la muchacha sonreía alegre. Por culpa de llevar los ojos cerrados y la cabeza alta, chocó bruscamente con alguien, llegando incluso a caerse al suelo. La nieve comenzó a caer.

-¡Evans!- era Remus Lupin, y en ese momento un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz- ¡Frío!- se quejó, levantándose de repente.

-Buenos días, Lupin- sonrió Lily, y de repente se puso a reír-. Has puesto una cara muy graciosa- comentó, y Remus arqueó una ceja.

- Parece ser que….Tus **_nuevos guardaespaldas _**no están contigo- la forma en la que dijo nuevos guardaespaldas le sonó  a Lily como remarcada (N de A: XD). En ese preciso instante dejó de reírse- ¿Quieres venir con los otros tres y conmigo un rato?- preguntó, sonriendo. Lily quedó realmente sorprendida ¿Estaría soñando? Se pisó un pie.

-¡Auch!- no, no era un sueño. Estaba feliz, muy feliz de que Remus J. Lupin la hubiese invitado a estar con ellos durante un rato, y pensar que antes estaban siempre juntos y lo único que deseaban era que esta se marchase cuando antes. La pelirroja asintió rápido y repetidas veces con la cabeza, sonrojada tanto por el frió como por el entusiasmo. Remus la llevó por un camino hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de Hogsmade- Esto…No quiero ser impertinente, pero ¿no se supone que no podemos salir de los limites?- preguntó, mirando hacía los lados para que ningún profesor o perfecto los viese allí. Llegaron al final del camino, se adentraron entre la espesa hierba, donde no había ninguno (de camino). Después de algunos minutos vieron una cueva, y entraron en ella. Aunque por fuera pareciese incomoda y fría, dentro se estaba muy bien. Sentados en tres sillas estaban los tres restantes merodeadores. Se quedaron mirando a Lily, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué cño hace ella aquí?- preguntó Sirius, adelantándose a James, por otro lado Peter ponía cara de felicidad. La chica les sonrió a todos, y Remus, sin mediar palabra, le tendió una silla para que se sentara.

-No te hagas el loco, porque cuando ella no estaba tú parecías una locomotora de lo alterado y enojado que estabas- comentó el hombre lobo, haciendo sonrojar a Sirius y Lily.

-Que te den, capullo- le respondió, de mala manera- ¿Lo has traído?- dijo, para intentar cambiar de tema. Remus asintió y Lily se percató que sacaba una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo interior del abrigo.

-Mesurad bien, porque la próxima vez no sé si me lo darán- dijo Remus mientras se lo entregaba a James.

-Zonko te lo dará siempre, tranquilo…- sonrió el pelinegro mientras lo cogía, y volvió su mirada de nuevo a Lily. Ella se perdió en aquellos ojos grises y apartó la mirada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora, Potter?- preguntó, intentando que su nerviosismo ante él no se notase.

-Bien, muy bien. Idreth hace que se me pasen todos los males- respondió él, tan tranquilo. A Lily le dolió mucho esa respuesta, pues parecía, o más bien sabía, que James había dicho eso adrede, para dañarla simplemente-. Y tú ¿qué tal?

-Feliz, mis queridos guardaespaldas son muy dulces conmigo, los adoro- dijo ella, para dañarlo también, pero supo que no lo había conseguido cuando este repuso:

-¿Entonces por qué no estás con ellos?- Lily volteó rápidamente su cara para mirar a James con furia- ¿No será que nos echabas en falta?

- ¡No! ¡¡ELLOS SON MIL VECES MEJOR QUE VOSOTROS!!- vociferó, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe qué lugar. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca- Yo no…- intentó disculparse, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. James no la miraba a ella, sino al suelo, sonriendo con malicia. Sirius tenía sus oscuros ojos en una estalactita que había cerca de la chica, tenía puesta una mueca de orgullo herido. Remus la miraba con amargura, pues lo que quería era que fuesen amigos (simplemente para que ella enviase una carta a sus padres explicándolo todo) y Peter…Estaba descompuesto, esas palabras le habían dolido mucho.

-Evans, largate. Si has venido aquí solo para burlarte de nosotros, será mejor que te vallas porque si no, no responderé de mis actos.- musitó Sirius, moviendo lentamente su cabeza para conseguir mirar a Lily a la cara.

-¡¡¡Pero yo…!!!- fue interrumpida antes de acabar la frase, pues  el animago perro, denominado por sus amigos como Canuto, la agarraba de las muñecas, haciendo que le doliesen- Auch…Duele…Suelta…- se quejó ella, mientras unas lágrimas por el dolor se asomaban.

-Suplica…Te dimos la oportunidad de marcharte y t

-Suéltala- Sirius abrió mucho los ojos al oír las palabras de James.

-¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¡No la has oído!?- se opuso Black, soltándola y dirigiéndose hacía James- Vale…Dime ¿por qué tendría que dejarla en paz?

-Contéstame tú esta pregunta… ¿Se puede saber que obsesión tienes con ella? Acaso… ¿estás enamorado?

-Acaso…¿estás enamorado?- las palabras se quedaron en el viento. Las tres personas presentes en aquella sala parecían tensas, mejor dicho, solo dos de ellas, la otra parecía calmada. Realmente calmada.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ella es una princesa! ¡La princesa de la profecía!- gritaba una de las figuras, señalando a otra. Era un hombre y estaba muy alterado y sonrojado. Las otras dos figuras lo observaban. Una impasible, la otra asustada- Ella…Cuando separe su yo bueno y su yo malo…Todos estaremos en peligro y deberemos elegir cual queremos seguir…

-Yo no…- musito la chica pelirroja de la cual hablaban.

- ¿Decías?- preguntó la figura que había hablado en un principio.

- Yo no quiero hacer eso…Que una estúpida profecía diga que tengo que separar mis yo interiores no significa que lo vaya a hacer. Mi destino lo elijo yo.- sollozó.

-No dejas idioteces…

En esos precisos momentos Lily sentía que el suelo desaparecía. Eso que había visto ¿Qué era? ¿Una visión o…Un recuerdo? ¿Quizás un sueño? Necesitaba tumbarse. Además ¿por qué James le había preguntado eso a Sirius? Y este ¿Qué respondería? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sudar, hasta que cayó al suelo.

Contesto reviews (esta vez hay muy pocos- es que me acostumbraba a tener varios, he, he…-, pero bueno, supongo que me lo merezco por tardona)

**Clau: **Bueno, principalmente, gracias Y ojalá fuese excelente, pero no tiene ni un aprobado…Y si lo tiene, es justito (más o menos como mi ingles Xd…olvida eso). Ya sé que es cortito…Pero ya advertí, y cierto que los merodeadores entran poco en escena, peor en este capitulo salen bastante ¿no?  Y una cosa antes de despedirme de ti… ¿Qué significa tú nick? (perdón si soy impertinente, no contestes si no quieres, eh).

**Winter's Fairy: **Gracias por el review, parece que te cuesta dejarlos XD (sin mala intención) ¿Ya han pasado 5 meses? Joder, yo pensaba que más, he, he…Sobre los Big Marauders, en el próximo capitulo seguramente dedicaré un rinconcito para eso.  No sé por qué, peor la primera vez que leí tu review sentí miedo, como si me riñeses, he, he…Y bueno, te pregunto lo mismo que a Clau…¿Puedo saber el significado de tu Nick?


End file.
